Harry Potter and the White Hart :: HP Year 6::
by peanuts107
Summary: Its Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts and Harry is struggling to understand his feelings, as a mysterious gift brings new hope and a new DADA teacher is introduced.
1. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: - Harry potter and all related material, characters and everything that's good about this fan fic belongs to the god that is JKR. All the rubbish and guffy crap in this fic sadly belongs to me. I wouldalso like to saythat thisis not my take on HP 6 this is merely a fic that I've had lying around on paper and in my head for many months, I've had this fic planed well before I had even started to write my Lily Evans Year 1 fic or my The way of the badger: a Hufflepuff adenture fic and all the others that I've written, Thisfic, like all my others is written purely for my pleasure (and yours of course).

Enjoy. Peanuts

* * *

**Harry Potter and the white hart**

**Chapter 1: - Happy Birthday**

Harry James Potter had never thought of himself as being a normal boy, how could he be when he had been forced to live with horrid relations and had been forced to live in the cupboard under their stairs until the age of eleven?

But exactly six years ago to the day Harry had eventually discovered that at least some part of him was normal. Normal in a very normal way, if you're a wizard that is!

Six years ago, on Harry's eleventh birthday Harry had learned that he was a wizard, and so was his parents Lily and James Potter. For all his life up until the age of eleven Harry's aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, had convinced Harry that his parents had been killed in a car crash. But six years ago Harry had learned the truth.

James and Lily had both been murdered, murdered by the most evil wizard that had ever lived, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort's real name, Harry had learnt long ago, had been Tom Riddle. Riddle had been the son of a pure blooded witch and but his father had been a Muggle (None magical). And because Voldemort's father had abandoned him when his mother had died giving birth Voldemort hated anyone that wasn't of pure wizarding blood. Harry had learned all this since he had rejoined the magical world and learned the true reason of his parents death, a reason that still haunted Harry, and even more so in recent weeks.

Since he had discovered the truth about his parents deaths many questions had been pressing on Harry but growing up with the Dursleys had taught Harry that questions where never to be asked, especially question relating to his parents, as Vernon, Petunia and their son Dudley didn't approve of Harry, his parents and all the magical people that were like him. In Harry's eyes the Dursleys where just as bad as Voldemort, only one good thing could be said about the Dursleys though, they didn't approve of genocide. But even though Harry had learned so much during his years back in the magical world his questions had all remained unasked and unanswered, that was until a little over a month ago.

'One month' Harry thought as he lay on his bed in the room that had once belonged to his cousins old toys 'Had it really only been four weeks?'

Four weeks ago Harry's world had been turned upside down. In the space of twenty four hours Harry's life had changed forever as he saw the only person that he had loved and saw as a true friend and father figure die. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and best friend to Harry's father had died whilst trying to protect Harry from lord Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters.

And whilst still trying to comprehend the fact that Sirius was gone Harry was dealt another crushing blow as he learned the true reason his parents had been murdered, Lily and James had both been killed because it had been preordained to be so.

Their deaths had been inevitable, as was Harry's.

Harry knew it would be, because Harry had been made the chosen one, the lightning blot scar on Harry's forehead had marked him. Lord Voldemort had learned of the Prophecy that foretold of a child that would be capable of defeating him, and so Voldemort had struck first, but Voldemort's killing spell had backfired, and at the cost of Harry's parents lives the entire magical world was freed from Voldemort, but for only a short time. And now Voldemort was back, returned to full health by Harry's own blood. The sacrifice that Lily had made for her son had been a futile one for the protection of love that she had left within Harry now also lived within Voldemort. A small scar barely noticeable nowadays, still remained on Harry's upper arm where his blood had been forcibly taken from him over a year ago in order that the death eaters could restore their master to full health and power once more.

Last year Harry had seen Cedric Diggory die at the hands of Voldemort's followers and four weeks ago Harry had seen his godfather killed by another of Voldemort's followers. And in both cases Harry had been returned to his Aunt and Uncles house, 4 Privet Drive, in a state of shock. But this time it was worse, seeing Cedric's death had hit Harry hard but seeing Sirius' was worse. Cedric had died quickly and had no understanding of what had happened to him, where as Sirius had…

'…Sirius knew' Harry thought as the image of his godfather falling played through Harry's mind again and again, Harry closed his eyes trying to make the image go away but no matter how hard he squeezed his eyes together the image still stayed. Harry remembered every detail, the terror in Sirius' eyes, the small smile playing on his lips that had been from the joy of his fight and how his body arched and fell backwards to be engulfed within the folds and the vale.

Harry sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall, he had so many questions that still remained unanswered and the events of those twenty four hours added greatly to his already massive load. But with the death of Sirius and the thought that one day, and probably very soon, Harry was to either kill or more likely be killed looming over him Harry had started to become reclusive. Even more so then was normal for him to be during the summers he was made to spend at the Dursley's.

Everyday since his return to privet drive at the beginning of the summer Harry could be found lying on his bed staring directly, unblinkingly up at the ceiling. And even as the light outside the window began to fade and was be replaced with that of the gentle orange glow of the street lamps Harry didn't move. Not even to turn on the bedroom light.

His aunt and uncle and always believed Harry to be a strange boy but even they had started to become concern at Harry's behaviour.

"It's not natural!" Harry had heard his uncle hiss to his wife one night as the couple lay in bed and the house lay asleep. "Think what the neighbours will think if they don't see him out and about? They'll think we've done something to the boy, Mrs Figg is already asking questions about him! I told her, I said, he's going through a faze, I said, all that blackness and dark and stuff, Well it didn't take much for him to go like it, I told her, After all the boys always been disturbed!"

Harry had learned the previous summer that Mrs Figg wasn't everything that he had always thought she was, Mrs Figg, the cat loving old lady from Magnolia crescent was a squib, a none magical person born into a magical family. And unknown to the Dursleys had probably been sent to keep an eye on Harry by Albus Dumbledore the head teacher of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, who was also the leader of the order of the phoenix, an organisation created to fight against Voldemort and his forces.

But Harry didn't care, He didn't care what the neighbours would think or what the Dursleys said, Harry actually liked lying in the dark, it felt soothing and the blackness suited his mood. Over the past few weeks Harry had begun to hate everything to do with his life, he hated his aunt and uncle and he hate Dudley, he hated school and all the students there, he hated the fact that his friends couldn't feel the way he did, he hated the prophecy, he hated Dumbledore, and Snape. He really hated Bellatrix Black, he hated Cornelius Fudge the minister of magic for being so weak and not heeding the warnings that where given to him and Harry even found himself beginning to hate Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom and all the other people and members of the order that had been present at Sirius' death.

But finally after hours of tears, blame and heartache Harry could finally accepted that there was only one person that he could hate and blame for his godfathers death and that person was himself.

And Harry really did hate himself; he had always known that he had been the one to blame but admitting that fact had meant that Harry had to finally accept that Sirius was gone and that he would never be coming back. Tears prickled at Harry's eyes at this thought but still he didn't move he didn't even blink the tears away as they pooled at the corners of his eyes and blurred his vision. Harry hated himself and he knew that Sirius wouldn't have wanted him to torture himself over things that had happened but Harry couldn't help it, he some how felt that he needed to be punished, that Dumbledore or some other member of the order should make him pay for the death of Sirius. But no one did and so Harry lay in his room, waiting, only venturing out for food and other things when the Dursleys had all left the house for the day.

But even though Harry was left alone and ignored by the Dursleys, a thing that Harry was glad of, one person had insisted on visiting him every three days. Remus Lupin had kept the promise that he had made to Harry at the start of the holidays, Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-eye Moody, all members of the order of phoenix, had all agreed that if they hadn't heard from Harry for three straight days in a row they would visit the Dursley home to check that Harry was well. That had been over a month ago, the first three days had passed so quickly that Harry had scarcely even noticed. And it wasn't until Lupin had turned up on the evening of the third day to discover why Harry hadn't contacted him, that Harry had remembered the promise.

Lupin had had first been shocked by the fact that Harry had appeared so withdrawn and unwilling to interact with anyone and so after seeing that the reason didn't have anything to do with the Dursleys mistreatment of him Lupin promised that he'd visit Harry regularly. And he did.

Lupin came to see Harry meticulously every three days at 6pm, he tried to keep Harry informed about the happenings within the order and on Lupin's first visit he had told Harry that the Order had decide not to use 12 Grimmauld place as it headquarters anymore. Meaning, as Lupin pointed out that Harry would probably have to stay the entire summer at privet drive surrounded by the Dursley's. But like everything else that Lupin told Harry about Harry said he didn't care. In fact secretly Harry was glad that he wouldn't have to return to Grimmauld, the house that for an entire year had been Sirius' personal hell. Besides Lupin's constant visits Harry's two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had been writing to him every day, but again Harry didn't care, their letters lay unread and unopened on top of his desk along with his uncompleted summer homework and his unopened exam results.

Lupin had urged Harry to open the results every time he visited

"They could change your entire future" Lupin had said on his last visit when he discovered the letter still unopened, Harry knew that whatever grades he received nothing would be able to change the future that had already been set for him. Harry wanted to tell Lupin this but he didn't, instead Harry just shrugged and Lupin had looked even more affronted by Harry's behaviour then he had done previously. Harry hated the fact that he felt the way he did, he hated the fact that he was so desperate to shear his burden with someone but didn't know how to tell them, Harry hated Dumbledore for telling him and he hated Bellatrix and Snape, he hated Voldemort and he hated Sirius for leaving him, and Harry hated himself more then ever for hating them.

A flutter of wings stirred Harry from his dark thoughts and he turned his head to see Hedwig, his owl, fly through the open window and land awkwardly onto the letter covered desk. The reason for Hedwig's ungraceful landing was immediately apparent, a large brown paper covered package was held in her clawed feet.

'It had started' Harry told himself as heaved himself onto his elbow to see Hedwig bustling with pride at having delivered such a large package, which was almost twice her size. Harry sighed as he raised his arm to glance at his wrist watch. 00:27 the digital display read. Harry had been 16 years old for nearly thirty minutes and Harry gloomily wondered if this would be the last ever birthday he would ever see?

Not long after Hedwig had delivered her large parcel then more and more Owls arrived, Ron's Owl, pig, whizzed into Harry's bedroom tweeting madly at having arrived at the right destination but after several laps of the room the small bird soon realised that Harry wasn't going to attempt a mid air capture and so the small owl settled himself next to Hedwig on the desk puffing out his tiny feathers in indignation. As more parcel laden Owls arrived and jostled for space on the desk as others arrived bearing cards and letters.

Hedwig glared at Harry with her huge amber eyes as Pig and the other owls hooted softly, Harry knew that he should really untie to birds from their packages as it was cruel to keep then cooped up in his misery, and so forcing himself to the task at hand Harry untied each bird which took off immediately, Even the usually playful pig didn't hang around and Harry was sure that the tiny bird shot him a dark look before he took off out the window and disappeared into the nights sky.

Harry didn't open any of the packages or cards, even though he had never in his entire life received so many birthday gifts, the truth was Harry didn't feel much like celebrating. All these people where supposed to be his friends Harry thought but he couldn't think of a single one of them that he could bring himself to tell how he was feeling deep inside.

'Besides,' Harry thought as he tried to convince himself 'they wouldn't be able to understand, none of them could understand, how could they?' Sirius had understood how Harry had felt as both Harry and Sirius had grown up with families that didn't care, Sirius had always seemed to understand Harry better then anyone and Harry hadn't been afraid to tell Sirius how he had felt, but now Sirius was gone, and Harry was once again alone with no one left to confide in.

Stopping his self brooding thoughts Harry removed his glasses and yawned, he was feeling very tired, even though he had hardly moved all day. Harry changed into his nightclothes and crossed to the still open window, leaning across the desk Harry pulled the window closed and as he was about to head back to his bed he suddenly stopped. Something strange had caught his eye, squinting, Harry could vaguely see, just beyond the streetlights glow on the opposite pavement directly across from his room, the figure of a cloaked person. Harry squinted even harder trying to focus his eyes more but it was no use, he quickly turned and grabbed his glasses but as he returned to the window and put his glasses on and the street came into focus Harry couldn't see anyone. The street was completely empty, not even one of Mrs Figg's cats was out prowling and the only thing that moved near the lamp post opposite Harry's room was the privet hedge as it's leaves shook in the gentle breeze.

"Maybe I imagined it?" Harry said to Hedwig who just turned her back on him and covered her head with her wing pretending to sleep.

"Fine!" Harry said angrily as he dived onto his bed and removed his glasses and tried to sleep.

Harry dreamed that night that Sirius had returned, that his godfather was standing outside number 4 privet drive waiting to take Harry away from this house and the Dursleys forever. In the Dream Sirius was laughing his usual bark like laugh as he turned Dudley into a huge pink pig and rode him around the Dursley's front lawn like he was a bucking bronco at a rodeo, and everyone that Harry knew was congregated outside the house laughing as the pig Dudley tried bucking Sirius off as aunt petunia and uncle Vernon grovelled at Harry's feet pleading for him to make the others change their son back. But suddenly the scene ended and Harry was left standing alone, surrounded in darkness, only a single light shone in the darkness ahead of him and standing within the light that it cast was the same cloaked figure that Harry had seen opposite his window.

Harry felt scared, but strangely not of the figure, it was the darkness that scared him, the darkness was thick and cold and it was surrounding him like a thick shroud enveloping him, Harry wanted to go to the figure within the light, the figure felt safe and secure, he didn't want to stay in the darkness but the more Harry tried to reach the figure the more the darkness covered him. Harry ran and ran but the darkness held him back, closing in around him pulling him further away form the figure and the light, the figure stretched out it's hand and Harry tried to run even harder, tried desperately to free himself of the darkness,

"Sirius!" Harry called to the figure as the darkness pulled Harry further away "Sirius please don't leave me!!!" Harry called desperately as the darkness pulled him down choking him as he fell

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he sat up straight, looking around Harry realised that he was in his room, and he realised that it had all been part of a dream,

'But it had felt so real' Harry thought as he pulled at his sweat soaked top, ordinarily Harry's first reaction would have been that the dream had something to do with his connection with Voldemort, but Harry's scar didn't hurt at all.

"It was just a normal dream" Harry told himself, but if so then who was the cloaked figure? Something deep inside of him told him that it wasn't Sirius, even though Harry had hoped and thought it was. The figure had looked like a deatheater but something told Harry that the figure was definitely not any deatheater.

Sighing Harry tried to put the thoughts and the dream out of his head as he got washed and changed. Unusual dreams had been a regular occurrence with Harry over the past few years and even more so since Sirius' death. After Harry had changed into jumper and jeans he headed downstairs for breakfast, it was well past 11am when Harry stepped foot in the kitchen, the Dursleys had all left. Uncle Vernon for work, aunt Petunia shopping and Dudley was no doubt hanging around the local park, smoking and beating up the younger kids with the rest of his gang of thugs.

Harry's breakfast lay on the table, he sat down and dipped his cold sausage into the now hardened fried egg and nearly gagged at the horrid taste of the extremely cold food. It wasn't until he reached for his now cold mug of tea that he saw something strange on the table, it was a small box wrapped in silver paper, Harry couldn't believe his eyes, surely the Dursleys hadn't remembered it was his birthday? They had never given Harry so much as a card or a Happy birthday in all the years Harry had lived with them. Cautiously Harry picked up the small box, it was immaculately wrapped and the silver paper glistened as the sunlight from the windows reflected from it making the paper shimmer in a myriad of colours, Harry instantly knew that there was something magical about this tiny package and the small tag that was attached to the box only added to its mystery;

_Harry, may you find this of some comfort._

The writing was very elegant and one which Harry didn't recognise, carefully Harry unwrapped the present to reveal an expensive looking small black leather box gilded with golden flourishes on its corners. The small box was stiff to open as though it hadn't been opened in a very long time and as Harry saw the contents of the box his face burst into a very long awaited smile. The insides of the box was as luxurious as its outside and sitting on a black velvet cushion was a solid gold signet ring it the initials 'SB' embossed on the face of the ring.

"Sirius!" Harry called excitedly as a wild thought flew into Harry's head as he ran to the front door and pulled it open but the street was empty and the only living thing that moved was a dark grey bird that was preening its feathers as it perched on top of the lamp post opposite the house.

What had he expected? Harry thought as he returned to the kitchen still holding the box in his hands, that Sirius would have been there, waiting for him as he had been in the dream? Harry looked back at the ring, it was a very simple design with a solid circle encapsulated the two letters and four small stones that looked like diamonds where spaced evenly across the top of the ring following the arch of the circle, making the face of the ring look like a paw print.

'Surly this ring hadn't belonged to Sirius' Harry thought. He had never seen his godfather wearing it, or any other jewellery for that matter. But if the ring had belonged to Sirius who had sent it?

'Sirius was gone' Harry told himself he had seen him fall and he knew, just like Lupin and the others all knew, that Sirius wasn't going to be coming back. 'But then again' Harry thought as he smiled and looked down at the golden ring still nestled within the box, someone had sent him this. 'It could be a message?' Harry thought excitedly as he looked down at the ring perhaps Sirius was alive after all, Harry smiled at this thought and gingerly picked the ring up and held it in his hands feeling the weight of it. At the back of Harry's mind the voice of Mad-eye moody was yelling Constant vigilance,

'But surely the ring couldn't be harmful?' Harry thought as he turned it over in his hands, 'who'd ever heard of a cursed ring? And it couldn't hurt to just try it on, could it?'

Slowly Harry slipped the ring onto his finger and found much to his surprise that it was a perfect fit. Harry smiled as he stared down at the ring on his index finger, the weight of it felt oddly comforting and safe, it felt good to be wearing it and in fact Harry felt good! In over four weeks Harry hadn't smiled once and he had felt like the entire weight of the world had been resting on his shoulders, but now the only weight that he felt was on his finger. It no longer mattered if or when Voldemort came for him or if one day he would soon have to kill, because Harry knew that somewhere someone was looking out for him. Sirius was alive and the ring proved it he wasn't alone anymore and soon when Sirius was ready he would show himself. Sirius' ring had made everything seem a lot more clearer and with the ring on his finger Harry felt content, complete and safe.

'It had to be charmed' Harry told himself, but if it was Harry didn't care, he no longer hurt inside. But with the appearance of the ring Harry had even more questions that he wanted answering and he resolved himself to ask Lupin that evening when he came for his usual visit.

Harry spent the rest of the day in a really good mood, he almost felt normal again, at least as normal as he could ever feel at the Dursleys. After breakfast Harry returned to his bedroom, a smile played across his face as he saw all the different parcels that his friends had sent him for his birthday.

"I'm sorry" Harry called to Hedwig as she turned her back on him as he walked towards her "I shouldn't have taken it out on you, you're the only friend I've got here, I am really sorry Hedwig" Hedwig turned her head and looked at him, her huge amber eyes seemed to look right into him, but after a second she hooted softly and Harry smiled as he stretched out his hand to stroke her, as he did so Hedwig nibbled his finger affectionately.

"All forgiven?" Harry asked and Hedwig hooted again "Right then, presents!" Harry said gleefully as he rubbed his hands together and eyed all the presents on his desk, "Which one first?"

Harry had never received so many cards and presents before in his entire life, most where from members of the order of the phoenix who Harry supposed must have felt sorry for him at his loss.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mundungus Fletcher had both sent cards along with lots of other order members that Harry had never even heard of before. Mad-eye had sent Harry a wand care polishing kit and a book called 'The beginners guide to elementary wand-safety'

Bill, Charlie and Ginny Weasley, Ron's brothers and sister had sent him a book on Quidditch, Harry's favourite sport, called 'The seekers guide to all things snitchy'.

Ron had sent his usual supply of Harry's favourite magical sweets, while Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron's parents, had sent Harry a huge birthday cake with red icing with a Gryffindor lion in the centre.

Tonks had sent a Weird sister's T-shirt which had designer rips and was three sizes too big. Dobby, Harry's house elf friend had sent Harry a hand made card that Harry suspected was supposed to be a picture of Harry giving Dobby a sock and even though it looked like aunt petunia's congealed Breakfast it never the less they made Harry smile at the thought that had gone into it.

Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers had gifted wrapped a huge bundle of items from their Joke shop and the label attached to the box read;

_Compliments of __Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes__, Don't use until you get back to Hogwarts, and tell as many people as possible where they came from._

_F&G_

_PS, don't tell mum or she'd kill us!_

Hagrid, Harry's Half Giant friend who was both teacher and gamekeeper at Hogwarts, had sent Harry a book on dragons which made Harry wonder what the huge care of magical creatures teacher had lined up for the sixth formers when they returned to Hogwarts. The final present was the largest and was the one that Hedwig had brought, it was from Hermione her card was signed with love and the note read 'I hope it fits' the reason for this was that Hermione's gift was a thick, dark red hand knitted jumper. Harry remembered how, through their fifth year, she had been making small woollen hats for the Hogwarts house elves in order to set them free. But even so Harry was surprised to see that the jumper actually looked pretty good and that it even fitted.

After he had stored his new belongings away in his trunk so that Dudley couldn't find them, Harry lined up all his cards on his desk and stood back to admire them.

For the rest of the day Harry set about completing the homework that he had been given over the summer holidays, he had completed Professor McGonagall's transformation assignment and was about to begin Professor Snape's Potions essay when the door bell rang, Harry didn't have to look at his watch to know that it was precisely 6pm. Before the chime of the bell had even had time to echo through the house Harry heard his uncle pull open the door,

"I've come to see Harry" Harry heard the familiar voice of Professor Remus J Lupin say as his uncle quickly ushered Lupin into the house. In ordinary circumstances Vernon Dursley wouldn't have allowed a person such as Remus Lupin inside his house, not because he was magical, although that didn't help, but because Lupin always had a certain unkemptness about him, his clothes were patched and worn and his brown hair was prematurely grey. The reason was that Remus Lupin, despite being a kind and caring man, was a werewolf and as such had always found it difficult to find and keep a job. Lupin's situation wasn't help by the fact that laws had been made by the ministry of magic making it almost impossible for werewolf's to have jobs in the first place. But despite this and the persecution that Lupin had always received since his childhood Lupin had always been fair and friendly towards others.

"How are you today Harr- Merlin beard!" Lupin exclaimed as he opened the door to Harry's bedroom to find Harry sitting at his desk completely headless,

"Do you like it?" Harry asked smiling as he quickly removed a pink bowler hat from his head so that it was visible again "Fred and George sent it me, along with lots of other stuff, I'm sorry if I scared you professor"

"No need to apologise Harry" Lupin said smiling as he settled himself onto Harry's bed "I'm glad to see you smiling again" at Lupin's words Harry couldn't help but smile even more,

"I've been a bit of a nuisance haven't I?" Harry asked softly daring not to look at Lupin,

"No Harry you haven't" Lupin said firmly "You've been through a lot for such a young person I would have been more alarmed if you hadn't grieved"

"Grieved? And I thought you thought I was just sulking? Professor" Harry said smiling,

"Grieving Harry, is different for everyone," Lupin said earnestly "and please do stop calling me professor I'm no longer your teacher. I want to be your friend if you'll let me"

"Friends sound good" Harry smiled bashfully as Lupin returned the smile, the moment felt a little awkward as neither Harry nor Lupin knew what to say

"Tonks got me this" Harry said quickly pulling at the T-shirt that he wore

"I could tell" Lupin said grinning "It's...It's very Tonks"

"I know" Harry laughed as he remembered the young bubbly pink haired witch that he had met over a year ago "And Hagrid sent me a book on dragons, you wouldn't know what he's planning to teach this year would you, profess- Remus" Lupin smiled at the use of his Christian name, to Harry it felt strange calling his once ex-teacher by his first name but it had seemed to please Lupin and that made Harry happy.

"I haven't seen Hagrid since the order moved head quarters but I'll ask him for you the next time I see him" Harry nodded and then began telling Lupin all about the other presents he had received, how Hermione had knitted him a jumper and how Fred and George had wanted Harry to pass on the word about their Joke shop when he got back to school. Not that Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezesneeded any advertising help from Harry. On a previous visit Lupin had told Harry how good the twins business was doing and that they had even employed several staff members just to keep up with demand.

"I'm pleased for them" Harry said earnestly "I bet McGonagall won't like the fact that they made a success out of themselves without any exam grades"

"I daresay" Lupin grinned "But Fred and George was a very exceptional case, they've been very lucky, not everyone is capable of doing what they did. Exam results are still very important, Harry"

"I'm glad you said that" Harry said pulling a now very battered envelope from his jeans pocket "because I opened my results today and, well they were pretty good, apart from Divination of course" Harry handed the envelope to Lupin.

"I'm very pleased to hear that Harry" Lupin smiled as he looked down at the now tatty parchment and his smile broadened "these are really good Harry you should be very proud"

"I am" Harry said modestly "I didn't think I would pass any of them let alone all" Lupin passed Harry the results back and Harry gazed down at the sheet fondly

"I've also decided on the subjects I'm going to be taking this year" Harry said grabbing a sheet of parchment from his desk "That's if it isn't already too late to apply?" Lupin smiled again, and in doing so Harry noticed how bright and young his eyes where, they contrasted deeply with his old teachers tired looking face.

"I'm glad you've decided to carry on your education" and Harry knew that Lupin was truly glad about it too, for every time Lupin had visited he had urged Harry to open the exam results but Harry had always insisted that he wasn't going to return to Hogwarts. Lupin had probably always known that Harry was lashing out because if Harry didn't return to Hogwarts then he would be stuck with the Dursleys forever, and that, despite Harry's previous dark mood, was a fate worse then anything Voldemort could deal to him. Harry knew that by finally saying that he wanted to return was a big step in the right direction and the pleased look on Lupin's face was well worth it.

"I'll give this to professor Dumbledore tonight" Lupin said as Harry handed over the subject list "I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear that you've finally decided to return"

"I didn't do it for him!" Harry spat bitterly and was shocked by the venom that had been in his tone, as was Lupin,

"I never said you were, Harry" Lupin said his bright eyes stared at Harry critically,

"I'm sorry" Harry found himself saying, even though deep inside Harry knew he wasn't, no matter how good his mood had been that day the hate that he felt towards Dumbledore and the others still resided within him.

"I'll make sure he gets it" Lupin said as he folded the parchment his eyes still looking at Harry as he stored it in his robes pocket "and I almost forgot, Happy Birthday" Lupin pulled a package out of his robes pocket and handed it to Harry,

"Now that you've decided to return to school it makes my present very apt"

Harry smiled as he unwrapped Lupin's gift, which was a very beautiful inkwell and quill set cast in solid pewter, the quill was pure white. Harry knew that it must have cost a lot of money,

"Thank you professor, Remus"

"I'm only glad that it'll get some use" Lupin said as he patted his robes pocket and Harry placed the inkwell on his desk. It must have been the sunlight reflecting off its polished surface that caught Lupin's eye because as Harry turned back to the bed Lupin's face had changed from being warm and friendly to the same cold, hard look that he had used when he had still thought Harry's godfather was a murderer.

"Who gave you that?" Lupin demanded savagely as he grabbed Harry's hand,

"No one!" Harry yelled in alarm as he pulled his hand away from Lupin, Harry had wanted to show Lupin his new ring but now he didn't, he didn't want anyone to look at it and he certainly wasn't going to show it to Lupin, not now.

"Harry, please show me that ring" Lupin urged, something in Lupin's tone told Harry that there was something very amiss, as the usually level headed and calm Lupin sounded almost frantic in his request and so against his better judgement Harry removed his hand from his back to show Lupin the ring.

Lupin's eyes widened and his month gaped a little as the sunlight danced over the surface of the ring making the diamonds sparkle.

"I haven't seen that in-" Lupin began his face showing astonishment but he cut himself off as he looked into Harry's face and his features once more became grave "Where did you get this Harry?"

"It was a present" Harry said defensively as he quickly hid his hand in his pocket and moved back towards the desk

"A present from who?"

"I don't know it was on the kitchen table this morning!"

"Harry!" Lupin's voice sounded strained "haven't you learned anything about accepting things from people you don't know?" Harry knew that Lupin was referring to the incident in his second year where Ginny Weasley had become possessed by a magical diary that had once belonged to Voldemort.

"I know!" Harry said savagely "But there's nothing wrong with it!"

"Harry you can't possibly know that" Lupin sighed "I haven't seen that ring in years-"

"So it was Sirius's?" Harry asked eagerly

"Yes-sort of but he-" Lupin began but Harry had heard all he wanted to, the ring was Sirius', Harry's heart leapt and the weight on his finger reassured him of the fact that he knew his godfather was alive.

"Harry I think your missing the big picture" Lupin said his voice stern "Yes, that ring did once belong to Sirius but he gave it away a very long time ago, anything could have happened to that ring or the person that was given it could have done something to it, please Harry let me take the ring to-"

"NO!!!" Harry yelled as he slammed his firsts onto the desk top scattering all his cards and homework to the floor as Hedwig screeched as her cage rattled "It's mine, your not having it!"

"I don't want it to keep, Harry" Lupin said taken aback by Harry's reaction "I only want to make sure that it's safe, that you're safe!"

"It is safe! I've been wearing it all day and I feel fine! Better then fine I feel fantastic" unknown to Harry he was balling his fists as he spoke and the tone of his voice was rising with each word. "I've never felt better!" Harry instantly knew that he had said and done the wrong thing as soon as the words left his mouth and the troubled look on Lupin's face only confirmed it.

"Very well Harry" Lupin said rising from the bed and breaking the silence that had begun to settle "I'm sure your right, I over reacted that's all, I'll see myself out" and with that Lupin left the room.

Harry sank onto the bed, his hands shaking in a mix of raged and despair as he listened to Lupin's footfalls fade down the stairs and the sound of the front door opening and closing. Harry felt stupid; of course Lupin hadn't wanted to take Sirius' ring he only wanted to protect Harry, to make sure that he was safe, just like Sirius would have wanted to have done. But that in itself Harry thought was foolish, he, Harry James Potter, had been through and dealt with much more then many grown wizards had ever done, he had survived Voldemort on countless occasions and alive or dead Sirius would never try to hurt him, Harry knew it, just like he knew Sirius was alive, just like he knew the ring wasn't charmed. He knew, somehow he just knew.


	2. The Burrow

**Chapter 2: - The Burrow**

"Give it to me you freak or I'll smash your head in!" Dudley growled as he flexed his fists, for the past hour Harry and his cousin had been fighting, it had began when Dudley had seen Sirius' ring as the Dursleys and Harry sat at the kitchen table for dinner and despite all of Dudley's threats Harry had refused to hand the ring over.

"You shouldn't be allowed anything as nice as that" Dudley said as he chased Harry upstairs onto the landing and aunt Petunia shouted for the boys to play nice, Dudley had only just started on his intimidation routine when the door bell to 4 privet drive rang.

"Give it to me!" Dudley yelled as he pinned Harry to the wall and began using Harry's torso as a punching bag,

"NO!" Harry yelled clenching his fist into a tight ball as Dudley tried to pull the ring off Harry's finger,

"I want it!" Dudley yelled again as the door bell rang once more and uncle Vernon bellowed for the boys to keep the noise down as he went to answer the door

"Who's SB anyway" Dudley demanded a wicked glint in his eyes "Your boyfriend?!"

"No" Harry raged as anger began to bubble within him "It's my godfather"

"The one that's dead?" Dudley asked gleefully

"He isn't dead!" Harry yelled as his cousin held Harry around the throat pinned to the wall and Harry sunk his teeth into Dudley's fat wrist. Dudley screamed at the pain in his wrist as he dropped Harry to the floor and Harry, over come by anger and rage that had been building up within him for the past four weeks released it on Dudley as he jabbed his cousion in the stomach making Dudley double over in pain,

"I thought you- who the-" Harry barely heard his uncle gasp down in the hall as Harry kicked Dudley in the shins making him fall to the floor as he kicked Dudley in the stomach,

"It's mine!" Harry yelled as he kicked Dudley again and again,

"HARRY!!!" Yelled a voice from behind him as feet thundered up the stairs. Harry immediately stopped, his leg half raised poised for another kick into Dudley's ample frame, he knew that voice very well indeed and slowly as a sickening terror filled him Harry turned, he knew who he expect to see but even so seeing him standing behind Remus Lupin his tall figure almost dwarfed by the low ceiling of the landing made Harry pale.

"P-Professor Dumbledore!" Harry gaped

"Remus told me you were given an exquisite ring for your Birthday" Dumbledore asked pleasantly as though he hadn't seen what had just happened or that there wasn't any moaning Dudley lying on the floor in front of his feet. Harry was stunned, his mouth opened and closed but no words came out and before he could fully comprehend what was going on his aunt and uncle thundered up the stairs,

"Now see here Dumbledoors" Vernon's voice called as he reached the top step "we don't take too kindly to you just-"

"Duddies!" Aunt Petunia wailed as she rushed to her son who was still lying on the landing floor, Harry noticed that it was then and only then that Dudley's moaning began to sound pitiful, like a wounded animal.

"What have you done to my boy!" uncle Vernon demanded of Dumbledore and Lupin, "What did you do to him!"

"They didn't do anything!" Harry found himself saying before either Dumbledore or Lupin could say anything, "I did it, and I'd do it again if I had too!" Uncle Vernon was incensed his face reddened and aunt Petunia wailed again as Dudley whimpered pitifully,

"We give you a home, and this is how you repay us!" Vernon yelled as he grabbed Harry around the throat "You've been nothing but trouble since the day your retched parents died!"

"I suggest that you remove your hand from Harry" Harry heard Lupin's voice say calmly and as Vernon turned to look at his addresser Harry could see that Lupin had his wand pointed directly at Vernon.

Vernon immediately released Harry from his grip and after he gave Harry a deathly look, which suggested that next time there wouldn't be a fully grown wizard protecting him. The Dursley all quickly headed downstairs and it wasn't until Dudley's moans had faded into the living room that anyone spoke.

"My ring, is that what you've come for?" Harry demanded of Dumbledore as though the incident with his uncle had never happened

"Harry please" Lupin urged softly,

"NO!" Harry said the anger once more rising, it had been Lupin that had spoken to him but Harry directed his words at Dumbledore as he stared into the tall headmasters eyes "All of last year I was kept on my own here, kept in the dark with you ignoring me when all I needed was to know what was going on and then finally after everything that happened you decide that only Sirius' death was enough to tell me and then you drop this huge bombshell on me and you still expect me to be your loyal lapdog!"

"Harry-" Dumbledore said soothingly

"I don't want to hear it, this is my ring and there's nothing wrong with it!"

"Harry this isn't you talking" Lupin said gently as he placed his hand softly on Harry's shoulder,

"Strange that it's my mouth the words are coming out of!" Harry said savagely as he shrugged Lupin's hand free "You said you wanted to be my friend, But I don't need any friends!" with that Harry stormed into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

'WHAT DID YOU DO!?' Harry's voice screamed inside his head even though he was angry at Dumbledore there was no need for him to have lashed out at Lupin like he had. From behind the closed door Harry could hear mumbled voices, no doubt belonging to Dumbledore and Lupin as they talked about him

'And why shouldn't they?' the voice said he hadn't exactly been himself, lashing out at Lupin, moping around his room for weeks on end just waiting for something that may or may not happen, no wonder Lupin had been concerned by his quick change in attitude, but why did everyone suspect that Sirius' ring was the course? Why did everyone want to take his ring from him? Besides his firebolt, the racing broom that Sirius had given to Harry as a Christmas present during Harry's third year at Hogwarts, Harry didn't have anything that truly belonged to Sirius. The only picture that he had was one from his parents wedding and even that was very big.

Harry felt his face burning red and his eyes growing moist as slowly his vision blurred and his hands shook as the rage that had built up within him released in a torrent of tears.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry mumbled to himself as he buried his head into his knees, his moods where changing faster then a Streeler could change colour.

"Get up!" uncle Vernon yelled the following morning as he banged on Harry's bedroom door. The blows reverberated through Harry's entire body and his head hit the back of the door making Harry groan. Exhausted Harry had fallen asleep where he had sat the previous night, barring his bedroom door. Slowly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and the back of his head with the other Harry got to his feet. His wrist watch read 06:00.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he opened his bedroom door,

"I want you dressed and packed and down these stairs in half an hour boy!" roared uncle Vernon his voice hard and cruel. Harry didn't understand what was going on, he could hear his aunt and uncle's voices as they talked in the entrance hall but he couldn't make out any of the words. A sickening feeling filled Harry's stomach as he heard his uncle head outside towards his car. Why at six in the morning was uncle Vernon preparing his car for a long journey? It was Friday and usually on a work day Vernon Dursley wouldn't have been awake for another hour, as it only takes twenty minutes to drive to Grunnings drills, the place where Vernon Dursley had worked his entire adult life. And why did Harry have to pack?

"Am I leaving?" Harry asked and was startled by the alarm that was in his voice "But where to?"

"Just get packet!" Aunt Petunia called as she hurried into the kitchen. It took Harry five minutes to get washed, pull on new jeans and Tonks' T-shirt and other five minutes to empty the contents of his wardrobe into his school trunk along with homework, firebolt, birthday presents and cards. By ten past six Harry was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, Hedwig's cage in one hand and his other holding a handle to his trunk.

"Put them in the car" uncle Vernon growled as he opened the front door and aunt Petunia hurried after her husband carrying a flask of tea and a plastic container full of sandwiches,

"Why?" Harry asked nervously as he dragged his trunk and Cage out onto the drive. It was evident by his uncle's tone that he hadn't forgotten what had happened the previous night between Harry and Dudley, and obviously, Harry thought, it had been Dudley's version of events that had been taken as being entirely true.

"Because you're to go to that horrid weasel family" aunt Petunia said her noise wrinkling at the thought as though a bad smell had suddenly drifted passed.

"How come?" Harry asked and instantly regretted the question as his uncle turned on him

"Because that Dumbledoors freak said so! Now shut up and get in the car!" Vernon Dursley roared. Harry, muttering the correct pronunciation of his headmaster's name under his breath stored his trunk in the cars boot and placed Hedwig and her cage in the backseat. Harry then climbed in next to her.

His uncle lowered his vast frame into the drivers seat and began to back the car out of the drive, as Harry turned to reach for his seatbelt for a split second and just out of the corner of his eye he saw the same dark figure that he had done the previous night. But has Harry twisted in his seat to get a better view he heard a loud CRACK.

"Damned exhaust" Harry's uncle grumbled as he changed gears, but Harry had heard that noise lots of times before and he knew that it was no car backfiring. It belonged to a witch or wizard Apparating. Someone had been watching him! Harry knew that know, the cloaked figure in the lamplight hadn't been a figment of his imagination they had been real. The question now was which side where they on? Where they a member of the order that Dumbledore had sent to keep an eye on him? Or was they truly a deatheater as their dark cloak had suggested?

Harry was left to ponder this on his journey to the Burrow, the name that Mr and Mrs Weasley had called their oddly shaped home. The journey took the best part of the day and it was very uncomfortable driving with uncle Vernon as neither Harry nor his uncle made any attempt at making a conversation and the silence was stifling. Only the tiny voices of the radio provided alleviation, that and the scenery.

Harry had only travelled to the Burrow twice since he had been friends with Ron once by flying car and the second time was by Floo powder, Magical dust that allowed people to travel via magical fire places. In both cases the journey had taken a fraction of the time that normal travelling did.

The Journey was made even more unbearable by the fact that Harry really wanted to know what had changed Dumbledore's mind, in all of Lupin's visits Lupin had always insisted that there wasn't any possibility of Harry leaving Privet drive prior to his going back to Hogwarts and that Privet drive was the only place that Harry could be safe from Voldemort.

'Surly this wasn't all because of his ring?' Harry thought as the sky outside the car began to fade and the cars headlights had to be turned on.

It was pitch black when finally uncle Vernon stopped the car in the lane a little way from the Burrow,

"Well?" He snapped "You're here get out" Harry did as he was told. He dragged Hedwig and her cage out of the car spilling a few droppings on the seat covers and left her besides the hedgerow as he retrieved his trunk from the cars boot. As soon as the boot was closed uncle Vernon took off leaving Harry standing in the dark lane. Harry now wished he had chosen to wear Hermione's present rather then the ripped one that Tonks had sent him as the cold summer breeze froze him to the core.

"Thanks for the lift!" Harry called sarcastically; his teeth chattering as he watched the car follow the narrow lane until its lights became obscured by the twisting hedge as Vernon Dursley went in search of the motorway.

Hedwig hooted in protest as Harry pulled her cage up under his arm and taking hold of one of the trunks handles hoisted it on its end. It wasn't no more then a hundred meters to the gate that separated the Weasley's home from the dark lane but with Hedwig screeching indignantly with every step and his heavy cumbersome trunk sinking into the muddy track Harry was finding it very hard going.

"Be quiet Hedwig" Harry pleaded as Hedwig screeched and rattled the bars of her cage almost franticly "Hedwig you're not helping!" Hedwig's huge wigs beat against her cage hitting the bars, the force toppled Harry over and he had no choice but to drop Hedwig unceremoniously to the ground as he flung his hands out to prevent himself falling flat on his face. Noisily Hedwig's caged bounced and rattled as it rolled into the hedgerow coursing Hedwig to screech even more.

"Thanks Hed" Harry grumbled, as he stood and wiped his muddy hands onto the legs of his jeans. In the darkness Hedwig's cage was barely noticeable as it lay amongst the ruff ground and low branches of the hedge. But even if Harry wasn't able to have seen an inch in front of his face Hedwig was making enough noise to be easily located.

"All right! All right! Calm down will you" Harry called as he headed towards Hedwig "I'm coming! This is your fault you anyway, you do know that don't you?" as he got closer Harry could see that Hedwig's cage had rolled onto its side and that Hedwig was now standing on what had only a few seconds ago been the side of the cage, her feet sinking into the sludge and her beautiful snow white feathers where now wet and thick with mud as she still continued her screeching and her frantic wing flapping.

"What's gotten into you?" Harry asked as he crouched low and fumbled for cages handle, but no sooner had he got the cages handle in his hand, then he realised what was making Hedwig so frenzied. Deep within the hedgerow and directly in front of him where two large bright yellow eyes looking out at him

"Arrrghhh!" Harry yelled in fright as he fell backwards and Hedwig screeched even louder, the eyes in the hedgerow narrowed at the noise and slowly the creature began to move forwards Harry pushed himself backwards across the muddy lane distancing himself from the creature as it emerged from its hiding place, Where Harry saw much to his relief that the creature wasn't anything more threatening than an overly large old tabby cat.

"HARRY!" Called voices from the direction of the burrow as green lights suddenly rushed out into the lane, turning his head Harry could see Mr Weasley, Bill and Fred and George hurrying towards him holding their illuminated wands high as Ron followed behind.

"Harry are you alright?" Mr Weasley called as all the Weasleys quickened their pace at the sight of Harry in the middle of the lane.

"I'm fine" Harry called as he looked back towards Hedwig and the cat as it sniffed at her cage,

"What you doing down there, mate?" Fred asked as finally the Weasleys gathered around Harry and their illuminated wands cast the surrounding area in light.

"Shoo!" Ron hissed at the cat, which looked up at the people around it as though it regarded them all as insignificant pests that had spoilt its fun and then as slowly as it had appeared it headed back into the hedgerow, its lion shaped tail held high.

"That" Harry said nodding his head towards the place in the hedge where the cat had disappeared "scared Hedwig half too death. I lost my balance and I fell"

"Where was your uncle?" Mr Weasley enquired as he helped Harry to his feet

"Oh, he'd driven off by then" Harry relied; Mr Weasley didn't look very impressed. Neither Mr nor Mrs Weasley had ever criticised the way that the Dursleys had looked after Harry but it was obvious from the time that Harry had spent with the Weasley family that neither Mr nor Mrs Weasley preferred the way that Harry was treated by his only living blood relations. And the look on Mr Weasleys face showed that he didn't quite like the idea of Vernon Dursley dumping Harry in the middle of a dark secluded lane, no matter how close to his final destination it had been.

"Come on Harry lets get you cleaned up" Bill called as he picked up a still screeching Hedwig and cage and the twins carried the trunk between them. Harry was welcomed at the entrance of Burrow by Mrs Weasley and Ginny who was standing in the porch light. Mrs Weasley smiled as she saw Harry and the rest of her family and she hurried across the small front yard beckoning them all inside the house.

It wasn't until the noise of the owl's cries had faded and the lights that had been cast by the wands had gone that the cat finally re-emerged from the hedgerow. It purred softly as it moved towards a large oak tree where, on the lowest branch that over hung the lane and looking directly towards the Weasley family home stood a large grey bird. The bird stretched it's wings and glided soundlessly to the ground where, before it's feet had even touched the wet soil it had transformed into a tall cloaked figure.

"Scaring owls again? Shame on you" The figure chastised the cat as it purred even louder and the figure stooped and picked the old cat up and both owner and animal continued their vigil.

"Oh Harry, dear, are you alright?" Mrs Weasley fussed as she guided Harry inside the house "What happened? You're all muddy and your T-shirts torn-" she said concerned, plucking at a designer tear and pulling a thread from the T-shirts purposefully frayed hem.

Harry hadn't the heart to tell Mrs Weasley that he had been scared by a moth bitten old cat and that the T-Shit had been made that way and by the looks on Ron, Bill and the twins faces neither did they, it was Mr Weasley that spoke,

"He's quite alright Molly, dear. Just let's get everyone inside and we'll have a nice hot tea." Mrs Weasley guided Harry towards the kitchen while Mr Weasley and Bill waited for the rest of the family to enter the house. Harry could hear Mr Weasley's and Bill's voices out in the hallway as Mrs Weasley lead Harry towards the large open Kitchen fire that was crackling happily in it's hearth.

Harry warmed himself as he strained his ears trying to listen to the voices but he couldn't make out any words over the din of the Weasley children's feet as Ron, Fred, George and Ginny followed their mother and Harry into the kitchen. Heavy wooden chairs scrapped on the tiled floor as Harry finally gave up listening and turned to look at the Weasley's.

"I bet you're starving Harry dear" Mrs Weasley called as she began preparing a meal by braking three large eggs into a frying pan and pointing her wand at a cupboard on the wall where a plate suddenly whizzed onto the large scrubbed kitchen table.

"I guess I am a little hungry" Harry lied. In truth he was starving as he hadn't eaten all day, because even though aunt petunia had made sandwiches for her husband to eat on his journey he had refused to share any with Harry and in the rush of leaving privet drive Harry hadn't even had any breakfast.

"I'm hungry too" Ron chimed and received a withering look from Ginny,

"You only ate an hour ago"

"Yeah but I'm working now, I've got to keep my strength up haven't I?" Ron reproached in a tone that suggested this was obvious.

"You've got a job?" Harry asked amazed and wondered why his best friend had never written to tell him such good news. But as soon as Harry thought this he remembered the still unopened letters that now lay in his trunk which Ron and Hermione had written him over the holidays.

In light of Ron's news Harry couldn't even begin to guess the things that his friends may have written, Harry had thought he had known what his friends letters contained, Ron's would have glazed over the events of the night in the ministry where Sirius had fallen through the vial, his letters and would have mentioned the weather and Quidditch. Where Hermione would have encouraged Harry to talk about his feelings and explained that death was a natural part of life. At the time Harry hadn't wanted to know, he hadn't wanted his friends pity or sympathy, but now? Now Harry had realised that just like last year when he had been separated from his friends, he had missed so much. Ron was obviously moving on with his life and Harry? Harry still didn't know how long his would last.

"I did write to tell you" Ron said feebly cutting across Harry's darkening thoughts, as Harry looked down at his hands,They were covered thickly in mud but the knowledge that he still wore Sirius' ring brought a smile to Harry's face.

"I'm glad for you" Harry said and he truly was

"It's a really great job, Harry" Ron said enthusiastically, obviously pleased that Harry was pleased,

"No it isn't" Fred contradicted, as Ginny grinned and Ron tried his hardest to ignore the twins

"The pay's really good too"

"No it's not!" George said

"And the works really rewarding and I was obviously the best candidate for the job"

"No you weren't!" George protested

"We only gave you a job because mum told us too!" Fred finished in the same tone as his twin as Ginny laughed silently and Ron's face turned red.

"He works at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes with us and Lee Jordan" George continued as he explained to Harry, "Business has been booming ever since we first opened"

"We took on Lee to manage the store while we worked on making products" Fred continued,

"But as soon as the Holidays started demands been constantly high and Lee couldn't cope with sales on his own"

"So we took on cheap labour" George said grinning as his looked at his younger brother and sister

"You're working too?" Harry asked Ginny

"Well the wage is actually quite fair" Ginny said smiling

"Fair!" Fred gasped in mock offence "A Galleon a day is more then fair!"

"Zonko's only pay their staff seventeen sickles a day" George said knowingly "You should come see the store Harry, you'll like it after all you made it all possible"

"What?" Ron said shocked

"Possible by encouragement little brother, by encouragement" Fred growled as he stared daggers at his twin for his loose tongue. No one but Harry, Fred and George had truly known where the money had come from to set up the twins shop and Harry hadn't wanted anyone to know who the twins' benefactor was. But Ron although looking slightly confused seemed to have bought Fred's explanation. Ginny on the other hand stared at Harry in complete understanding but if she was tempted to question Fred's explanation further she wasn't given the chance as Mr Weasley and Bill entered the kitchen.

"I think Hedwig is calming down now" Bill called as he removed the snowy Owl from her muddy cage and placed her gently onto the perch next to Errol the Weasley's family Owl. Bill then began cleaning Hedwig's dirty feathers using a spell from his wand,

"She really didn't like that cat did she Harry?" Mr Weasley asked lightly as he strode to a vacant chair and stored his wand in his robes pocket.

"No" Harry relied as he remembered the events of the night

"We've introduce three new products last week" Fred said eagerly "Really their just rejected ideas for the skiving sick boxes, but we've introduced them has trick sweets"

"And if business continues we've got plans for expansion later on in the summer" George said happily,

"Tea Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked cutting across her son

"Err please Mrs W-" Harry began before,

"Business is really booming Harry. It's better then we could ever imagine"

"Be quiet boys" Mrs Weasley called, and much to Harry's relief the twins fell silent,

"Come and sit down, Harry" Mr Weasley said indicating the chair next to him where the magically moved plate lay as Mrs Weasley dished fried food onto it and then began handing plates to her children,

"You should really wash up first, Harry dear" she said indicating his still muddy hands,

"Oh Yeah" Harry said, His mind was half trying to focus on the things that where happening around him and half on the nagging feeling that some how, some where something wasn't completely right. Maybe it was the fact that he was hungry that was making him feel this way? Harry thought or maybe the image of the figure that he had now seen twice outside privet drive was still bothering him? Or maybe it wasn't anything at all Harry thought as he headed towards the kitchen's small ceramic sink to wash his hands.

"Harry, Did Lupin tell you that the ministry has issued even more educational decrees over the summer?" Bill called, breaking the silence that had fallen on the room.

"No" Harry replied as he turned and dried his hands on a towel that Mrs Weasley gave him.

"It's a really good one this time, mate!" Fred called cheerfully

"It's the only good thing the ministry has ever done!" George echoed after his twin

"Makes you wish you could return doesn't?" Fred said

"Definitely" George said enthusiastically "Especially now that all Teachers have to apply for teaching licenses"

"Which means that they all have to take exams to prove that they are able to teach to approved ministry standards!" Fred called cheerfully

"It isn't a laughing matter boys" Mrs Weasley chastised her sons "Now eat, you must be famished" she directed this last part to Harry as she guided him towards the plate of food.

"Apparently they'll all have to take exams or something" George continued ignoring his mother

"And Dumbledore was furious when he found out. He thought that the ministry had finished messing around with Hogwarts, especially now that every one knows you-know-who is back" Fred said.

Fred just like his family and the rest of the wizarding world all referred to Voldemort as You-know-who, Despite the fact that as members of the order of phoenix they we're all encouraged to say Voldemort's name properly, but just like the rest of the wizarding world the Weasley's had all grown up fearing Voldemort and so never spoke his true name.

"It's awful Harry" Ginny said softly "Poor professor McGonagall, it must be very degrading for her, taking exams at her age just to prove she can teach properly, even though she's been teaching all her life!"

"Can you imagine Snape sitting an exam?" Fred called as he, George and Ron laughed. Harry knew that they were only making conversation for his benefit but Harry didn't have to imagine how Snape would have looked taking an exam, Harry could remember.

It wasn't his memory; not really, it was a memory that had belonged to Snape himself. A private memory that Snape had never wanted anyone to see but Harry had. It had happened months ago now, when Harry had been forced to take lessons on Occlumency, a form of magic where the caster could close their minds from outside penetration, But Harry had failed to master it and because of that he had been drawn to the very bowls of the Ministry of magic by Voldemort where Voldemort had tricked him into retrieving the prophecy that had foretold of Voldemort's defeat or Harry's death. But the skirmish that had taken place between order members and Deatheaters had denied Voldemort the full knowledge of the prophecy and Harry had once more been denied a home with his godfather.

"Eat" Harry heard Mrs Weasley urge as he pulled himself away from his thoughts to see that he wasn't the only person at the table who had a plate full of Fried eggs, bacon, fried bread and tomatoes.

"It gud to 'ave oo 'ack" Ron said through a mouth full of food and Harry smiled at his best friend, Harry was glad to be back at the Burrow even though he still didn't understand why Dumbledore had sent him there.

"That's a very handsome ring you've got there Harry" Mr Weasley said in his kind and fatherly voice, Harry instinctively snatched his ring hand out of view and cursed himself for being so stupid.

How he had been so blind Harry didn't know! Mr Weasley worked as an inspector for the misuse of Muggle artefacts department within the ministry of magic; of course Dumbledore would send him to the Burrow; it wasn't so Harry could be amongst friends or that Harry would be well looked after! It was purely because Dumbledore wanted his ring, Sirius' ring!

"There's nothing wrong with it" Harry snapped as the room suddenly fell silent and all heads turned to look at him and Mr Weasley

"Well of course there isn't" Mr Weasley said happily "I never implied there was, it's just such a nice looking ring"

The Weasley family's conversation started once more but throughout the meal Harry could feel that Mr Weasley's eyes where still on him.


	3. Summer at the Burrow

**Chapter 3: -Summer at the Burrow**

The days after Harry's arrival at the burrow where uneventful, the family carried on with its usual activities, Everyone ate breakfast together in the large kitchen and then Mr Weasley, Bill, Fred and George would all apparate to work every morning while Ron and Ginny used floo powder to reach the shop as they like Harry where still under aged and so where not legally allowed to do magic out side of school.

There wasn't much fun to be had at the Burrow on his own while Ron, Ginny and the twins where at work, as Harry wasn't allowed to visit the store as Mrs Weasley explained that Dumbledore could only assure his safety if he remained inside that burrow, Mrs Weasley however did try her best to entertain him and Harry suspected that Mrs Weasley liked the company during the day as she did her usual house chores which Harry insisted on helping her. At first Mrs Weasley had insisted that Harry was a guest and therefore didn't have to help clean or tidy but Harry liked it, and he liked helping Mrs Weasley. The work made him feel useful and it took Harry's mind away from the dark thoughts that had plagued him all summer.

After the chores were completed Harry would sit at the kitchen table doing his summer homework while Mrs Weasley lent a helping hand.

"The boys never let me help with their homework" She had commented once "I think they think I'm only good for washing and cleaning, but I used to get very good grades at Hogwarts"

And so the days progressed much the same, in the evenings, when the family returned, Dinner was waiting on the kitchen table and everyone sat and ate together everyone that was apart from Mr Weasley and Bill. It hadn't taken long for Harry to figure out why on his arrival to the Burrow Mr Weasley and Bill had taken so long to enter the kitchen. At the time it hadn't been obvious, Harry had had other things on his mind. But now after several weeks with the Weasley's it had become extremely obvious. At Privet drive Harry's safety was assured from attacks by Voldemort by special charms and magic spells that Dumbledore had placed on the house many years ago. The Burrow, however magical the place was, had only been placed with magical protection spells that summer. Ron had told Harry how Dumbledore had turned up at the house the evening before Harry had been brought there by his uncle, asking if Harry would be welcome. And it was that evening that magical spells and charms where placed over the Burrow. Each evening Mr Weasley and Bill took it in turns to ensure that all the charms where in place and that Harry and the family would be safe and secure as they slept.

Harry still didn't fully understand why he had been brought to the Burrow, especially when Lupin had insisted during his visits at Privet drive that no place other then Hogwarts or Privet drive would ever be safe enough for Harry to stay at. Harry knew that the reason lay with Sirius' ring even though Mr Weasley had never mentioned the subject since Harry's first evening. In fact none of the Weasley's had mentioned Harry's ring apart from Mr Weasley. Harry had on occasion caught members of the family looking at it, but as soon as they had realised Harry had seen they had turned away as though nothing had happened. This made Harry think that maybe Dumbledore and Lupin where right in being concerned, maybe there was something wrong with Sirius' ring, but Harry shrugged those thoughts off as soon as they emerged, Sirius had never done anything to hurt Harry and Harry knew that wherever Sirius was hiding nothing that Sirius had once owned would ever hurt him. For Harry vehemently believed that Sirius was still alive, he knew his godfather was and the rings appearance was proof of that. No matter what Lupin and Dumbledore had said.

Summer at the Burrow progressed slowly, and the Weasley family's daily routes continued as usual. Everyday the twins, Ron and Ginny went to the shop, they when even on Sundays and stayed late into the evenings as the twins insisted that they needed to make as much money out of the holiday peak as they could so that their plans for after the summer could be put in to motion. No one not even Harry was told what the twins where planning, in the evenings after supper the twins would sit in the corner of the living room around a small table that was strewn with paper covered in figures as they talked in hushed voices and jotted notes onto the corners of the parchments and talked even more, their heads barely inches apart. Harry was reminded of a similar scene two summers ago when the twins had first had the idea of opening a magical joke store.

Back then the twins' idea was regarded as crazy by most of the Weasley family but now, Now the twins where left in peace and even Mrs Weasley who, up until a few months ago still disliked the idea of her children running a joke store, was very proud of the twins.

"Their definitely planning something big" She commented to Harry one day as they tidied the living room. "Ginny say that even when they're at the store they just hide in the back room planning and scheming, she says they say their working on a new product line. But Ginny says their talking about this expansion project, apparently they haven't even told Lee what they've got planned!" Mrs Weasley had said conspiringly as though the twins' plans were a treasured secret, but nonetheless it made Harry smiled.

He was very glad that the twins' hard work had paid off, and not just for Fred and George's benefit. The shop and its success had been a blessing to the Weasley family, who though good natured where extremely poor. Weasley' Wizarding Wheezers was taking over the whole family. The store had given Ron and Ginny jobs and money, made Mrs Weasley proud and had made Fred and George quite rich, Mr Weasley had sadly lost his old barn where his collection of Muggle artefacts and plugs where kept as Mrs Weasley still refused to have the twins trying out their new ideas in the house but it was a very small price to pay.

Lee Jordan who was twin's best friend and who had helped Fred and George form many of the ideas for the store and had helped them product test the prototype products on willing first years throughout their final year at Hogwarts was also employed at the twins' store. Harry was glad to hear that the three friends had stayed together and he remembered how Lee had been extremely withdrawn when the twins had runaway from school. But knowing that three of Hogwarts' best pranksters where together in one place made Harry want to visit the store even more, He imagined the place to be a cornucopia of crazy and fun things, Ron and Ginny certainly enjoyed working there and neither of them minded that the twins hardly helped out in the shop front with the customers. Everyone was happy for Lee to manage and run the store and Ron and Ginny loved working there. Harry loved listening to the tales that Ron brought home with him each evening, they where his only real connection to the world outside of the Burrow, as Lupin hadn't visited since Harry had left privet Drive. Hermione hadn't written as she was on holiday with her parents in America and Mrs Weasley still refused to subscribe to 'The Daily Prophet' newspaper after they had tried to make Harry sound disturbed the previous year. The only thing that came close to a link to the wizarding world was Mrs Weasley's radio but the station only seemed to play jointy music and the presenters never talked about current affairs, not if they didn't involve preserves or magical puff pastry that is.

"Fifteen sales I made today!" Ron had yelled cheerfully one evening as he entered the kitchen covered in soot after flooing in "Fifteen! That's three more then Lee or Ginny! And Colin and Dennis Creevey bought a pack of canary creams so don't eat anything they give you when we get back Harry" Now that the summer was finally drawing to a close business at the store was beginning to become even more hectic. But no one, not even Ron could moan about the work. In fact Ron boasted that he even had his own personal vault at Gringotts the wizarding bank which was located in Diagon ally.

"I know that there's not a fortune in there but it's more money then I've ever had" Ron said beaming as he and Harry sat playing wizarding chess in the living room while Ginny sat doing her homework, Mrs Weasley knitted, Mr Weasley read and the twins sat in their corner, planning and scheming, while Bill tended to the protection charms.

The days progressed and soon letters arrived from Hogwarts confirming the choices of subjects that Harry and Ron had chosen to take for the following year and listing the equipment and books that they would require.

_Dear Mr H Potter _

Harry's letter read:

_I herby confirm your chosen subjects to be studied at Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (NEWTs) level over the following two years at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry:_

_Transfiguration,_

_Herbology,_

_Defence against the dark arts,_

_Charms,_

_Care of magical creatures,_

_Potions,_

_We look forward to seeing you return to Hogwarts this September. _

_Start of term begins September 1st the Hogwarts express will leave platform 9 1/3 at 10 o'clock exactly. Please find enclosed your recommended book and equipment list._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

"I don't understand" Harry said as he and the Weasleys sat at the breakfast table,

"Neither do I" Ron said as he looked over Harry's shoulder "Half your subjects are missing mate! Even I've got more then that!"

"No it's not that" Harry said shaking his head "There all that I chose, well all but potions that is, but that's what I don't understand. I didn't want to sit potions?"

"You didn't want to sit potions?" Bill asked shocked from the other end of the table,

"Can't say I blame you mate" Fred called "who really wants to subject themselves to a further two years of Snape?"

"Fred!" Mrs Weasley chastised her son "don't be disrespectful of the professor"

"He might not even be there when you get back" Bill said mildly

"What do you mean?" Harry asked eagerly

"I mean take a look at this" Bill said pulling a copy of the daily prophet of his robes

"William!" Mrs Weasley reproached as he handed the illicit paper over to Harry who eager for news unfolded the paper with relish as Ron, Ginny and the twins crowded round him.

_**Shake up at Hogwarts**_

_The ministry of magic has announced today the introduction of a new educational decree that demands for revision in teaching and all resident staff of magical learning institutions._

_Plans have already been undertaken by the ministry to ensure the all teaching staff are able to safety basic teaching requirements, staff members of the prestigious School of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy where recently subjected to rigorous training activities in order that they show an adequate understanding of both their chosen subject and correct teaching abilities as well as an understanding of how to treat and deal with their pupils both during classes and in the students free time._

_But in light of you-know-who's return the ministry calls for another decree demanding the removal of certain teaching and resident staff. _

_The minister's confidential secretary Percival Weasley commented "In light of you-know-who's return the ministry is trying it's hardest to ensure students safety at all residential schools, It is the ministers main concern that all students at Hogwarts are properly cared for and protected and that members of staff who are of questionable natures are not placed in a position of trust. I of course refer to the incident where a werewolf was placed in charge of defence classes"_

_Despite being controversial the ministry remains adamant that the new educational decree will be enforced, this is a new move made by the ministry as the new legislation will mean that no person defined or registered under the dangerous creatures act of 1777 can be accepted as a teacher or as a resident staff member unless mitigating circumstances exonerates the individual._

_This new legislation is thought to be enforced as early as this September ensuring the safety of students as they return to the school, when asked to comment on this new decree Professor Albus Dumbledore headteacher of Hogwarts had this to say "I have no comment to make on the subject."_

"I don't understand?" Harry said as he looked down at the paper

"It means that the ministry's trying to get rid of Hagrid" George said angrily as he looked over Harry shoulder at the article

"But now?"

"The article says that the ministry's enforcing a new law" Bill explained "Their trying to use you-know-who's return as a reason to get rid of Hogwarts' staff"

"Why?" Ron asked sounding as confused as Harry felt

"The Ministry still wants control of Hogwarts" Mr Weasley spoke "Dumbledore's been trying to protest against the decrees all summer but to no avail."

"Most wizards still haven't come to terms with the fact that you-know-who is back and most of the people that are listening to Fudge where the ones that so easily turned against Dumbledore last summer" Bill told them

"The ministry thinks that if it can purge Hogwarts of those teachers loyal to Dumbledore then they will be able to supply their own teachers and perhaps take control that way" Mr Weasley told them

"Like Umbridge?" Harry said in horror as he remembered the torture she inflicted on him night after night in detention.

"Sort of" Bill said "But I think that Fudge realised that one person wouldn't be enough"

"That's why they demanded teachers must have licences" Fred said in awe

"Yes" Mr Weasley nodded "Fudge hoped he could dismiss most of the staff on grounds on incompetence. But Dumbledore was already wise to it and Hogwarts staff have always been highly skilled in their fields"

"But what's this got to do with Hagrid?" Harry asked, concerned for his friend and favourite teacher.

"Don't you see Harry if this new decree is passed then Hagrid will be instantly out, as would Flitwick" Bill said darkly "Hagrid's part giant, and Giants are classed as dangerous creatures!"

Harry stared at Bill in disbelief, the thought that Hagrid might be thrown out of Hogwarts was unthinkable.

"But Hagrid is Hogwarts" Ron said softly

"Bloody Percy" Harry heard Fred growl under his breath as he took hold of the paper and read the article through.

Percy Weasley, the twins older brother and Bill and Charlie's younger, was a very taboo subject in the Weasley household, at the start of the previous summer Percy had left the burrow forever and the circumstance of Percy's leaving wasn't a happy one. Harry didn't fully know the truth behind it and he had never pressed the matter as none of the Weasley's ever mentioned it but Harry had always found it hard to believe that a family that where so close and so caring for one another could just instantly change their feelings against one of their members. Percy had never been Harry's favourite Weasley, but Percy had been a Weasley nonetheless.

Soon after Mr Weasley, Bill, and Fred and George apparated to work, quickly followed by Ron and Ginny, Mrs Weasley headed upstairs to make the beds and Harry noticed that Mrs Weasley's eye had grown slightly moist. He knew that Mrs Weasley missed her son and that any mention of Percy's name would usually start her crying and so Harry was left alone in the kitchen he sighed, maybe Percy's absence was the reason the Burrow felt so strange? Harry thought as he looked down at his Hogwarts letter and wondered if Hagrid would be there when September came and Harry wondered why someone had insisted he learn potions this year? And he finally realised that he would soon be returning to Hogwarts and Harry smiled.

At the end of June, the start of his sixth year had felt like an eternity away, Harry hadn't even considered the idea of getting through the first week of the holidays let alone returning to Hogwarts. But finally he would be returning, and Harry counted the school as more of a home then anywhere else. He would be returning and it would be soon. But weather the place and the people would be the same as he remembered still remained to be seen.

Harry spent the rest of the morning cleaning; he made his and Ron's beds, tidied their room and sorted out this trunk which hadn't really been packed properly in the first place. The prospect of returning to Hogwarts had put Harry in a good mood and he tried hard not to think about Hagrid's predicament but by mid day Harry couldn't not think about Hagrid any longer. Images of the huge hairy gamekeeper flashed through his head, they were the ones from Harry's fourth year when the Daily Prophet had announced to the world that Hagrid was a half giant and tried to portray the gentle man as a blood thirsty beast. Hagrid had felt so alone then, he had locked himself in his small wooden cabin on the outskirts of the school grounds and refused to talk to anyone. Harry pictured his friend now, crying with only fang his pet bore hound for company.

Harry felt miserable now and he sank onto his bed cuffing away the tears as they formed, he knew how it felt to be alone in the world. Hagrid like Harry hadn't any parents; his father had died when Hagrid was just a boy and Tom Riddle, Voldemort's real name, had managed to get Hagrid expelled when they both where at school together. Hogwarts, just like for Harry was the only real home that Hagrid knew.

Harry had to let Hagrid know that he wasn't alone, that at least he, Harry, still cared. Hagrid had been a good friend to Harry over the years; he had been the first person to tell Harry the truth about his parents and had been the person who had first introduced him to the wizarding world, Harry's real world. And if all Harry could do in return was to tell Hagrid that he was needed and wanted at Hogwarts and that at least someone care then so be it. Harry pulled parchment and Remus' present of his trunk and set to writing about writing the letter.

It took longer then Harry had thought to tell Hagrid how he felt when he had read the newspaper article that morning, and trying to describe his feelings towards his favourite teacher was also hard. In the end Harry just settled on a simple letter that expressed his distress at the prospect of the newest Educational Decree and told Hagrid that Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without him. Harry knew that Dumbledore would be trying his best to block the decree but if Bill was right about Dumbledore's lack of support then there was no hope of stopping it as Umbridge's presence last year at the school showed. Once Cornelius Fudge the minister of Magic had set his mind to something he wasn't easily dissuaded. And so Harry wanted Hagrid to know that no matter what he, Harry still believed and supported him.

With the letter finished Harry folded and sealed it, tired it to Hedwig's legs and headed out into the garden so that she would have room to stretch her wings. Hedwig screeched as he Harry carried her to the back of the Weasley's garden and she struggled freeing herself from Harry grasp and took off into the late afternoon sky,

"Leave her alone" Harry called as he noticed the same old cat that had scared Hedwig on his arrival at the burrow, sitting in the darkness of the hedgerow it's eyes shone brightly as it regarded Harry then licked at it's paws indifferently as it thumped it's strange lion shaped tail on the ground.

Movement in the large beech tree near the hedge made Harry look upwards where he saw a large grey bird standing regally in the upper branchers, its hooked beak sharp and its eyes glistening.

Harry knew by the shape of the beak and the curved deadly looking yellow talons that it was a bird of pray, in size it was smaller then Hedwig but only by an inch or so, it's back and wings where coloured blueish grey and it's under body was a creamy white with black bars marked throughout the feathers. But its head was the most distinguishing part of the bird large black marks ran from the bird eyes and the crown of its head was entirely black, like it was wearing a tiny black skull cap.

The bird looked at Harry as he stood looking at it and Harry wondered how it would feel to be a bird soaring over cliffs and fields, the wind pulling at you. Harry guessed how flying felt, he was seeker on his houses Quidditch team, or at least he had been until Umbridge had banned him and Harry wondered if the life time ban would still stand this year? His Hogwarts letter hadn't mentioned it and Harry prayed that the ban had been quashed, because without Quidditch his year at Hogwarts wouldn't have any alleviation.

"HARRY!" Mrs Weasley called franticly as she hurried across the lawn scattering chickens in her wake as she pulled her wand out and looked nervously around her "What are you doing outside? You know your not allowed to leave the house the protection charms aren't strong enough to extend to all the garden, quickly back inside" She called as she pulled Harry close and hurried him back inside the house.

Reluctantly Harry allowed himself to go with her, but he turned to look once more at the bird but it was gone and so was the old cat, but out of the corner of his eye Harry saw the cloaked figure once more just behind the tree. Harry tried to turn but as he struggled against Mrs Weasley's hold the figure moved beyond his view and had vanished. Struggling, Harry scanned the garden and hedgerows but her couldn't see the figure anywhere, the grey hawk was now soaring over head. And Harry smiled.

'He's here' Harry told himself, Harry knew he was and Harry closed his ringed hand into a tight fist its weight was reassuring and it reflected the last rays of the sun shining as the suns rays danced off the gold and diamonds.

'He was here' Harry told himself again 'Sirius had come', Harry could feel it. And he burned to tell someone, but he knew that Mrs Weasley would react the same as her husband, Dumbledore and Lupin had. They would all say that it was the ring playing tricks on him and so Harry waited, watching through the small kitchen windows as the sun faded Harry searched, looking to see if he could see any signs of Sirius as the sky darkened and large clock in the living room chimed signalling the return of Mrs Weasley's children.

"How was your day dears?" Mrs Weasley enquired as Ron and Ginny stepped out of the kitchens fire place covered in soot,

"Oliver wood came into the store today" Ginny called happily "He's made it to the first team!"

"Ron we need to talk!" Harry hissed as he dashed forwards grabbing his friends arm and pulling him towards the stairs,

"Harry- What?- hay what's going on?" Ron blurted in surprise as Harry led him towards their room "Harry what's going on, what's the rush?" Ron asked as Harry finally pulled Ron into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Sirius isn't dead!" Harry exclaimed scarcely able to contain himself

"He isn't? But harry…" Ron began

"I know what you're thinking but your wrong… I've seen him, I know that now. He's been at Privet Drive and he's been here. He's keeping an eye on me making sure I'm alright." Harry said happily

"You've seen him?" Ron asked sceptically "Here at the Burrow?"

"At first I didn't know who it was or even if they were real but now, Now I know it's him. First Privet Drive and then here, who else would it be? Who else would know where I'd be?" Harry said excitedly convincing himself that what he thought was the truth

"Are you saying someone's been following you? Because Harry if they have we have to tell mum and dad!" Ron said in alarm as he made to move to the door

"Haven't you been listening? It isn't a someone it's Sirius!" Harry called as he grabbed hold of his friends arm to stop him moving, Ron's face looked pained and he stared at Harry as though he feared for his friends sanity.

"Harry, Sirius is dead" Ron said pointedly

"No, No he isn't!" Harry sighed as he repeated himself once more "I don't know how I know and I know it sounds mad but Sirius is alive. This ring-" Harry said holding his hand out so Ron could see the ring "-it's Sirius' ring, he left it for me on the table in privet drive, he's been hiding out and watching me just like he did in our third year"

"That ring was Sirius'?" Ron asked looking unbelieving at the beautiful object on Harry's figure "That's the reason Dumbledore removed you from your uncles, Harry. Dumbledore, Dad and Lupin are all concerned for you and it's all because of that ring, they say that it could contain dark magics no one knows how you got it but Lupin said he knew who the last owner was and I'm positive it wasn't Sirius"

"It's Sirius' ring! SB, stands for Sirius Black" Harry growled "And he's alive I know he is!"

"Harry! Think about it, if Sirius was alive why wouldn't he tell anyone? Why didn't he tell you?"

"Because…because he's trying to keep low, he doesn't want the ministry to know he's alive, or…or he's working for Dumbledore doing something! I don't know but I know he's alive!"

"Harry, Dumbledore says Sirius is dead, so does Lupin! Out of all the people in the world why would those two still claim that he's dead if he isn't?" Ron said softly as though speaking these words had coursed him pain

"Because their covering for him!" Harry growled, his temper slowly rising as he began to loose his patients

"But Harry he fell through that archway-"

"So? No one knows what that archway was, or why else would it be in the department of mysteries?"

"Dumbledore and Lupin seemed very certain that Sirius was-"

"Because their covering for him!" Harry yelled "Sirius isn't dead he's here I've seen him!"

"That's impossible Harry" said a voice from the bedroom door as it slowly opened, Ron and Harry both turned to see Hermione Granger standing in the doorway,

"Hermione when did you get-?" Ron began but she cut him off,

"Mum and Dad just drop me off their downstairs talking to your parents now" She said lightly as she turned to look at Harry "I'm sorry Harry but…Sirius is dead"

"NO! No he isn't!" Harry yelled

"Harry listen to yourself" Hermione pleaded "Listen to what your saying, I know that Sirius' loss is painful to you but you must know that by now Sirius wouldn't let you suffer like this if he knew that one word, one meeting or anything would help"

"He gave me his ring!" Harry said as he tired of repeating himself,

"No Harry, Someone gave you that ring Mr Weasley told me" Hermione continued in her even tone "I assume there was a note, was it in Sirius' handwriting?" Harry shook his head sadly

"Was it signed Sirius? Padfoot? Snuffles?" She enquired as though she knew the answers before Harry gave them

"No" Harry said sadly as he sank to his bed tears forming in his eyes the room was silent for a very long time until finally Harry spoke "He's dead isn't he?" tears fell from Harry's eyes as he drew his legs up and buried his face into his knees,

"Harry I'm so sorry" Hermione said softly as she sat on the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him "I'm so sorry, I wanted to be here for you. But mum and dad insisted we go on holiday and then we met Viktor-"

"Krum!" Ron called angrily "You went on holiday with Viktor Krum?"

"I never said that Ron" Hermione replied tartly "But that's neither her nor there, I'm so sorry Harry"

"Thanks" Harry said softly as Hermione held him

"I know you don't what to hear this now" she said softly "But we'd better tell Mr Weasley about this figure that you keep seeing"

"I suppose" Harry replied, he felt dead again, the appearance of the ring had made Harry cling to the only hope that he had that maybe Sirius was still alive. But Harry knew, deep inside, that Hermione was right, Sirius would never have waited so long to have told Harry that he was still alive. In truth Harry had always know that Sirius was gone. Harry knew that, he just couldn't admit that fact to himself. He didn't want to be on his own but as Hermione held him tightly and Ron sank to the bed near his feet Harry knew, that just like Hagrid he wasn't truly alone.

"Thank you" Harry said softly as he kissed Hermione on the cheek making her grin and squeezed Ron's arm "Thank you, both of you"

"Come on" Hermione said climbing off the bed and taking Harry's ringed hand in hers "Lets give this to Mr Weasley-" She tapped the ring with her fingers "-and then you can tell them about this figure you've been seeing"

"Yeah" Harry said as he looked down at his ringed hand in hers

"Harry?" Ron's voice said, sounding strange and distant "Is that the cloaked figure you where talking about?"

Harry turned to see that Ron was looking out into the dark fields that surrounded the Burrow, all three friends crowed round the small window squinting into the darkness Harry could barely make out the dark shape that Ron had indicated, he squinted, trying to make out what was moving beyond the hedge. Realisation made Harry's eyes widen in fear.

"That's not no cloaked figure, Ron" Hermione said her voice quivering "That's a-"

"DEMENTORS!" Ron yelled


	4. The Watcher

**Chapter 4: - The Watcher **

****

Harry could scarce believe his eyes, Dementors at the Burrow! It was unthinkable. In the past two years Harry had come up against Dementors on several occasions and on all of those times Harry had barely escaped with his life. First at Hogwarts when they had been sent to guard the school, then within a dark alleyway near the Dursleys home and now here. Mrs Weasley's words about Dumbledore's protection spells ran through his head and Harry hoped that Bill had strengthened the charms that evening. Harry prayed that Bill had, because with Hermione's arrival the Burrow now contained all the people that Harry cared for most in the world.

"We have to warn the others!" Hermione called as she touched Harry's arm "Come on!" with that, and still feeling in utter shock the three friends raced out of the room and down the small poky stairs that lead from Ron's room,

"DEMENTORS!" Ron called loudly as they reached the second landing where Ginny's, Bill's, Charlie's and the twin's bedrooms where. At Ron's call Ginny popped her head around her door,

"Ron what are you yelling about? – Oh Hermione when did you get here? How was America?" Ginny asked excitedly in a friendly tone as she stepped onto the landing smiling at Hermione,

"This is no time for a girly chit chat Gin!" Ron barked "Dementors, outside now!"

"What?" Ginny said grinning obviously thinking Ron was joking

"It's true" Hermione said "We have to warn our parents!" with that the friends hurried down the stairs Hermione pulling a still bewildered Ginny behind her,

"DEMENTORS!" Harry and Ron both yelled as they ran in front of the girls

"Would you all please stop banging about up there?" Mrs Weasley's voice called angrily as she hurried to the foot of the stairs "What in Merlin's name are you all yelling about?"

"Dementors!" Ron, gasped as he and Harry came to a stop on the bottom step directly in front of Mrs Weasley as Hermione and Ginny pelted down the creaking wooden steps and came to a stop immediately behind them.

"What?" Mrs Weasley said looking at the boys as though she hadn't fully heard what they had said,

"There's Dementors! outside" Harry gasped breathlessly as he stared around the kitchen at Mr and Mrs Weasley, the twins Mr and Mrs Granger and Bill, all of their faces showing expressions that were a mixture of shock, horror, surprise, disbelief and in the case of the Grangers incomprehension. The scene in the kitchen seemed to Harry to have frozen and Harry thought that he would have found the looks on everyone's faces comical if the situation hadn't been so serious. Mr Granger and Mr Weasley had obviously just been deep in conversation before Harry and Ron's shouts, as they where standing in a corner of the kitchen near the large roaring fire and both looked at Harry as if they had been told that the sky was falling. Harry guessed that Mr Weasley and Mr Granger had been talking about some mundane Muggle object that Mr Weasley would have found fascinating and that Mr Granger would have only talked about to be friendly and civil. Harry also guessed that Mrs Granger, Bill and Mrs Weasley had also been talking before Harry's and Ron's shouts as they where the ones standing closest to the stairs. No doubt all of them had been making polite conversation while the twins, who now looked disbelievingly at Harry, had both been finishing off their evening meal seated at the table. All eyes where staring at Harry and the others as no one spoke,

"Pardon?" Mr Weasley said as the silence was finally broken, his face colourless as Harry and Ron's words finally sank in "Are you boys sure?"

"Their right father" Bill's voice called as he stood, pressed close to the pane of a nearby window. Harry was surprised that in the silence he hadn't even heard Bill move but Harry guessed that stelfness was a necessity for a Gringotts curse breaker.

"Wands out" Bill ordered as though he was talking to trained troops and not his family as he pulled his own wand free from his jacket's pocket and Mr Weasley did the same.

"Check up stairs, make sure all the windows are closed and bolted!" Mr Weasley suddenly ordered Bill his voice tinged with slight panic but Bill quickly nodded and pushed past Harry and the others and disappeared up the stairs,

"We'll help!" George and Fred both called as they followed after their brother pulling their own wands free from their work robes.

"What are Dementors?" Mrs Granger asked nervously in a very plummy voice, but she was ignored as Mr Weasley issued more orders,

"Ron, Molly, help me secure down here" Mr Weasley said as he flicked his wand at the kitchen door that issued a loud click as the lock turned and locked itself and the large draw blots at the top and bottom of the door magically locked into place.

"I'll help" Harry offered wanting to be of assistance but Mr Weasley shook his head as Ron and Mrs Weasley disappeared into the other downstairs rooms

"No Harry, you have to stay here, you have to stay safe" With that Mr Weasley followed Ron into the living room, and all through the house Harry could hear locks clicking closed and blots drawing into place. Harry hadn't felt so helps since the day he had seen Sirius fall through the vale in the department of mysteries at the ministry of magic in London over four weeks ago. Harry had been told by Lupin that there had been nothing that he could do then and now Mr Weasley had told him to stay put while Ron and the others risked their safety on his behalf. But Harry knew instantly that the presence of the Dementors at the burrow had been his fault, they had shown up last year at the alleyway in Privet drive and now, now that Harry was away from the permanent protection that 4 Privet drive offered they had shown here too. No doubt with the same intentions as they had done the year before.

"Please would someone tell me what's going on?" Mr Granger asked as he moved towards his wife and drew Harry out of his thoughts

"Not now daddy" Hermione said nervously as Harry looked around at her, Harry wanted to smile or laugh, It seemed so funny that Hermione, the cleverest student at Hogwarts School still called her father 'Daddy' especially since she was nearly sixteen years old.

"Daddy, Mummy?" Hermione said with a tint of anxiety in her voice as she looked between her parents and then towards Harry "This is Harry Potter, Harry, these are my parents, Jane and Jack Granger"

"H-Hi" Harry said; it hadn't been nerves that had made Harry stutter his words but the circumstances that Hermione had chosen to make her introduction in. Even Mr and Mrs Granger looked slightly bemused with their daughters timing as they replied with a genial "Hello" and "Nice to meet you".

Harry had never really meet Hermione's parents before, he had seen them only once before, briefly, in the holidays prior to starting his second year at Hogwarts but he had never been formally introduced. It felt odd to be introduced to them in such circumstances but Hermione seemed pleased that finally she had introduced her parents to him. Like her daughter Mrs Granger had long brown bushy hair and she also had the same dark brown eyes that Hermione had. Mr Granger didn't look much different he was as tall and slim as his wife and also had dark brown hair and a funny moustache that looked like a very fuzzy caterpillar was sleeping on his top lip.

"Hermione what's going on?" Mr Granger finally demanded once more of his daughter who blanched under his gaze

"We saw Dementors outside" Harry offered as an explanation

"And Dementors are?" Mr Granger asked, his voice sounding strained as Harry guessed he tried to contain his annoyance of not knowing what was happening,

"Dementors are the foulest creatures on earth, sightless, soul-sucking fiends that infest the darkest and filthiest places where things fester and decay. They do their work under the cover of darkness, in shadows and when moonlight is weak" Bill said as he and the twins emerged onto the top of the stairs and made their way back into the kitchen. Harry, Hermione and Ginny finally moved from the stairs making way for Bill and the twins to pass,

"Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soul-less and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life" Bill finished

"Are you trying to frighten us?" Mr Granger asked as he stood his ground next to his wife, who was paling slightly.

"I'm simply telling you how it is" Bill said coldly and Harry couldn't help but notice that Bill and the twins all looked slightly different, not in appearance but in attitude. Harry had always thought of Bill as being cool and laid back and the twins where always making mischief and jokes but now all three of them seemed cold and they had become very serious. Harry understood why, Dementors lived for despair; they drained peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them, even Muggles, none magical folk like Mr and Mrs Granger would be affected by them, Harry knew that the situation at the burrow was growing serious and so did Bill and the twins, this wasn't a time for jokes and pranks, this, Harry knew could quite possibly be the last night that he, the Weasleys or the Grangers would ever see.

"You freeze when they get too close" George said his voice sounding distant and Harry knew that he was talking from experience.

"A large group of people like this is a feast to a Dementor" Bill continued much to the distress of the Grangers "They feed on positive human emotions; they drain a wizard of their powers if left with them too long they can turn even the most innocent man into a wraith like shell of their former self. They where the guards of Azkaban; the wizards prison they made it a place horror. There is however certain defences that can be used against Dementors, the Patronus Charm for example but even that can not defend against the Dementor's last and worst weapon. The Dementor's Kiss, when the kiss is performed the Dementor sucks out the victims soul through their mouth, leaving them an empty shell, alive but completely, irretrievably gone" Bills words fell on silence as everyone in the kitchen now understood the seriousness of their situation, they were all in danger, very grave danger,

"Wand out Harry" Bill said as he passed him and headed towards the large window that over looked the Burrows rear garden as Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen, Harry quickly complied as did Ginny and Hermione

"Is everyone here?" Mrs Weasley asked urgently as she looked around at all her family, Harry and the Grangers. Harry saw Mrs Weasley quickly doing a head count and looked satisfied when she realised that everyone was present.

"Everything's secure up stairs father" Fred said as Mr Weasley crossed the kitchen towards Bill, who was still standing next to the window staring out into the darkness,

"Good and thank you boys" Mr Weasley commended before he fell into a whispered conversation with Bill.

"I don't understand it" Hermione said "Why are Dementors here? Why aren't they at Azkaban?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ron asked, surprised at Hermione's show of her lack of knowledge,

"We've been in America most of the summer; staying with family friends" Hermione replied testily "We couldn't really tell them I was a witch could we? So I've been out of contact with everything magical"

"Apart from Vicky" Ron muttered under his breath as he referred to Viktor Krum.

"Azkaban fell weeks ago, Hermione" George said softly as he curbed any reply that Hermione may have been willing to venture "Dumbledore warned the ministry but Fudge wouldn't listen he said that you-know-who wouldn't be as bold as to ask the Dementors to join him"

"But yet here they are" Fred said darkly "Fudge is a fool, the sooner he realises that Dumbledore and the order are trying to help the better it will be"

"But why are the Dementors here?" Ginny asked and Harry hung his head, he could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes staring at him. Was it really just coincidence that the Dementors showed up the first day Harry had stepped foot outside the safety of the burrow? And Harry couldn't help but think how stupid he had been at clinging to the hope that the cloaked figure that he had seen watching him was Sirius. Harry tightened his grip around his wand and forced back the emotions that he could feel forcing there way to the surface at the realisation that his godfather was gone, he couldn't cry, not now, not here. Looking around at the faces of his friends and the Weasleys and Grangers Harry couldn't help but feel that if he had told someone sooner about the cloaked figure then this situation could have been averted. Was all this his fault? Harry knew the answer to that question already, his presence at the Burrow had put the Weasleys in danger and Harry wished that Dumbledore had never brought him here.

"Who's you-know-who?" Mr Granger asked "Would someone tell us what's going on?"

"You don't know who you-know-who is?" Ron asked amazed "Hermione haven't you ever told your parents that we're at war?"

"War?" Mrs Granger gasped in alarm "We're in the middle of a war?"

"Don't exaggerate Ron" Hermione snapped at him "Mummy, Daddy I didn't tell you about you-know-who because I didn't want to upset you both"

"Upset us? Hermione I think you should have told us something this important don't you?" Mr Granger barked in disbelief

"I bet you didn't even mention you-know-who's Deatheaters, either did you Hermione?" Ron added as he grinned slightly

"Deatheaters?" Mrs Granger cried and Harry knew that the name alone had sent Mrs Grangers mind reeling with wild scenarios. Most of which, Harry guessed, wouldn't be too far from reality.

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley chastised her son

"I would have but-" Hermione began

"Molly-" Mr Weasley's voice cut across everyone as they all fell silent and he and Bill ended their talk and Mr Weasley walked towards the large kitchen fire place and took hold of the flower pot that always stood on the mantel. Harry knew that this pot contained Floo powder; the dust that allowed the caster access to the Floo network. Harry had only used Floo three times in his entire life but he had seen Ron and Ginny use it almost everyday of the holidays to get to and from work at the twins shop.

"Take Harry through to Remus' house" Mr Weasley told his wife as he handed her the pot and she nodded "Ginny, Ron and Hermione you'll go next followed by the Grangers then Fred, George and Bill and I'll follow after"

Harry watched as Mrs Weasley nodded to her husband and took hold of the flower pot "Quickly Harry" she beckoned him and he walked to her side, Harry felt like a coward being called upon to leave the Burrow first, he was always treated like a helpless child and Harry knew that if the worst did happen then he would have been more useful staying at the burrow then either Ron or Ginny. Who, despite having been part of the DA, the secret class that Harry had run during his fifth year at Hogwarts that learned advanced magic, still hadn't been able to cast a weak Patronus charm let alone a full corporeal Patronus that was capable of warding off Dementors. Harry had been able to cast a fully formed corporeal Patronus in the shape of a stag since his third year at Hogwarts and now he was being told to leave while Ron, Ginny and Hermione stayed.

But then again Harry reflected it was best to get him away from the danger as quickly as possible, if he died now it would really throw Dumbledore's master plan into chaos. Not that Dumbledore had made Harry party to such things, Harry had to prevent himself from smiling at that thought, he was expected to die in his attempt to prevent Voldemort succeeding in his holocaustic ideal but yet Harry wasn't to be told anything else.

"Quickly, dear" Mrs Weasley hurried him as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and held the flower pot out to him, "It's just like before dear, take a handful throw it into the flames and then step in, the address is 8 Tender-Shrewd Square"

Harry reached out his ringed hand and took a handful of the grey ash like powder and then turned and faced the fire place. He had hated every time he had used the floo network as he always managed to bang his elbows on all the grates that he past. But he couldn't exactly refuse to go, so Harry tossed the power into the roaring flames and Called out Remus Lupin's address as he stepped forwards,

"HARRY STOP!" Screamed Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all together as Mrs Weasley grabbed hold of Harry very tightly and pulled him backwards,

"It didn't work" Mr Weasley said in utter shock "The flames should have turned green I don't understand-….Unless-"

"Unless someone doesn't want us to leave" Bill said from his position at the window "And only someone in the ministry can remove a fire place from the Floo network"

"How are we going to get out?" Ginny asked as she looked from her mother to her father and then Bill,

"One of us could apparate" Ron suggested,

"Are you offering?" Fred said sharply knowing full well that Ron was underage and wouldn't even begin to learn apparition till he returned to Hogwarts,

"No but you could" Ron snapped

"No one can" Mrs Weasley said sadly "Bill and Arthur refortified Dumbledore's protection charms just before the Grangers arrived no one will be able to apparate in or out for hours"

"Couldn't we try to contact the order?" George suggested hopefully

"And then what?" Bill said darkly from his place at the window "Remus, Mad-eye, Tonks and the others apparate onto the Burrow's outer grounds and become appetisers? No we can't risk that. Besides who knows what else is out there, you-know-who wouldn't send Dementors out on their own, I'm sure of it" Harry was amazed at how quickly Bill was able to draw such conclusions, and Harry now understood why Bill had been both head boy and had scored very high grades at school and why he now worked as a Curse breaker for the wizarding bank. His mind worked quickly and he acted just as fast. But now not even Bill could help his family from the inside of the Burrow,

"S-So we're trapped?" Mrs Granger said, stating what everyone now realised as a silence fell on them all.

Harry, the Weasley's and the Grangers all waited. None of them really knew what was to happen next, Mr Weasley continuously assured them all that the recharged protection charms would prevent the Dementors and anything else that may have been lurking outside from getting into the house or approaching too close to the surrounding grounds. But even though Mr Weasley had sounded confident in saying this, Harry couldn't help but notice that he and Bill frequently held private talks that were hushed and were not shared with anyone else, not even Mrs Weasley or the Grangers. At first Harry thought that Bill and Mr Weasley had been discussing ways of how they could all escape but as late evening turned into night Harry knew that the only plan of action that anyone had was to sit and wait.

The kitchen was now as dark as the grounds outside, the large fire that had been their only way of escaping had died hours ago, and through fear that relighting it would alert the Dementors to the fact that everyone inside the Burrow knew that the Dementors where outside or in fear that it would indicate to the Dementors which room they where all located in Mr Weasley had refused to let the fire be stoked when it began to die.

But Harry knew that the Dementors already knew which room everyone was in. His previous dealings with the Dementors had left Harry with the understanding that all Dementors had a sort of instinctual awareness, like a shark that could sense blood for miles, a Dementor could sense a human's sole, especially those that would be able to sustain them for a long period of time, the innocent ones, young ones and those souls that belonged to strong and powerful individuals. Harry guessed that the prospect of such a banquet that the Weasley's, Granger's and he himself could offer the Dementors was one that the Dementors would not be willing to relinquish easily, and so everyone waited.

As the night slowly passed and the small clock in the kitchen chimed midnight, Harry found himself thinking about the large grandfather clock that resided in the Weasley's living room. That clock instead of telling time told what each member of the family was doing, whether they were working, at school, travelling or safely tucked up asleep in bed. Harry wondered if the hands that represented each member of the Weasley family had now all turned to 'in great peril' and as he thought and waited Harry found his himself thinking about Sirius and how his godfather would have dealt with a similar situation. Sirius wouldn't have waited, trapped inside the Burrow like some scared rabbit; Sirius was a fighter, a warrior to the course that he had died for. And died he had, Harry knew that now, Sirius was dead.

Hermione was right, If Sirius had been the watcher then he would have revealed himself to Harry. If Sirius had left him the ring then the note would have been signed using Sirius' alias of Snuffles. But it hadn't, even though the ring had belonged to Sirius, and Harry's thoughts of what his godfather would do in a situation where Dementors and perhaps other unknown assaulters had trapped him were now null and void. Sirius was dead, and despite the tiny hope that Harry, even now still clinged to he knew that it was futile in holding onto that shred of hope especially when everyone and everything around him told Harry that his godfather was dead.

Harry allowed his mind to wonder once more, deciding it was best not to dwell on such thoughts especially at a time like this. But Harry found that he couldn't, he found himself wondering how it would feel to be a soulless being. Harry guessed that that was a contradiction in terms, how could someone feel without a soul? And Harry wondered if that wouldn't be a bad thing? It would instantly solve the pain that he felt inside every time he thought of Sirius, but would it really? Would a person who had received a Dementors kiss, called so because a Dementor used it's month pressed close to it's victims to suck out the poor retches soul, Would the person still retain elements of their former self? Would they relive their worst memories over and over again like all who are in close proximity to Dementors? Harry hoped not, as the kiss rendered the person's physical self into an almost vegative state and even Harry, who heard the last moments of his dead parents lives when Dementors approached, felt sickened by the prospect that maybe that was the result of a kiss, an eternity trapped in a perpetual loop with nothing but your worst nightmares.

'Compared to that' Harry Thought, the prospect of his foretold fight with Voldemort seemed to pale in comparison. Harry hadn't realised it but his horror at his thought about the Dementors kiss had showed on his face and it was Mr Weasley that had seen it,

"It's ok Harry, we'll be all right" Mr Weasley said and Harry could tell that he was forcing his voice to sound confident and almost cheerful. Harry who had been quickly drawn from his thoughts looked about the room to see that everyone but Bill was staring at him and Harry, resenting Mr Weasley for signalling him out quickly looked down at his clasped hands as he sat at the kitchen table and clenched his fist around the finger that still wore Sirius' ring and unknowingly stroked the ring's cold golden surface with his finger as he continued his thoughts of this godfather and the events in the department of mysteries as they all still waited.

Over an hour passed as Harry, the Weasley's and the Granger's all still waited, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny the twins, Mrs Granger, Hermione and Harry where all seated at the large kitchen table, while Mr Granger stood behind his wife and daughter, a hand resting on each of their shoulders. Mr Weasley and Bill continued their observations at the window but both where now in a very heated but hushed conversation which in the dead silence of the kitchen made it easy for the odd raised word to reach the ears of all sitting at the table.

"Is everything all right?" Mr Granger said in a voice that was more demanding then enquiring as Bill's voice was heard urging his father to tell something to the rest of the family, the Grangers and to Harry.

"They should be told" Bill said to his father but this time in a strong voice that all in the room could clearly hear,

"Yes, your right" Mr Weasley said reluctantly as he looked towards his children and wife and he stepped closer to the table as Bill stayed at the window, "We-" he said indicating himself and Bill "Didn't want to alarm you all, but we believe that the number of Dementors have been steadily increasing"

"How many?" Fred asked as he straightened in his chair and raised his wand slightly as though he was making ready for a fight,

"A-A fair few" Mr Weasley replied benignly concealing the true amount,

"Arthur please, how many?" Mrs Weasley pleaded to her husband as she took hold of her daughters hand.

"We've counted roughly a hundred" Bill said as though that figure was just a pittance, but the gasps from Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione spoke for everyone's shock at the amount of Dementors that where surrounding the Burrow.

"A hundred!" Ron echoed his brother's words but unlike Bill Ron's voice was full of horror. Harry watched the others and saw George shiver slightly, Harry wanted to believe that it was due the coldness of the fireless kitchen but the room was still pleasantly warm.

"But Dumbledore's protection charms will hold won't they?" Fred asked a touch of uncertainty in this voice as he gripped his wand tightly,

"They should-" Mr Weasley replied instantly, but his voice wasn't filled with confidence any longer and he instantly checked himself as the words left his mouth, "-But even though the protection charms are good, they…they were never intended to be permanent"

"That's why we had to keep strengthening them" Bill interjected as he stepped away from the window and placed a hand on his fathers shoulder, showing that he was in support of what ever decision Mr Weasley would decide to take "The charms were never meant to last forever-" Bill continued "-and they where quickly applied the evening before Harry arrived, Dumbledore's strong and I know that he always plans for the unexpected but even he would be hard pressed to have thought that this amount of Dementors would be sent here"

"They'll hold" Mr Weasley said almost wishfully to the room at large but Harry and the others could tell that this was probably the reason why Bill and Mr Weasley had been arguing "Dumbledore's never failed us before and they only need to last until first light"

"Why first light?" Ron asked and Harry turned to look toward his friend, it was Hermione that answered,

"Dementors are creatures of the night they can only survive in darkness, Ron. That's why when Dementors get close to you the light fades, no matter what time of day it is. They have a slight magical essence, it's sort of like there own perpetual night, but it isn't very strong and they can't survive long in full sunlight, as soon as the sun begins to rise they'll leave" Harry looked at Hermione, she looked infinitely proud of herself and Mrs Granger looked proud of her daughter for knowing the things she did.

"S-So when it gets light we will be ok?" Mrs Granger asked looking relieved as she held her daughter close,

"Yes" Mr Weasley replied

"But it's five hours till dawn!" Mr Granger called his voice sounding alarmed "What's to stop them getting in here before then?"

"Dumbledore's charms" Ginny said her voice tinted with annoyance at the fact that Mr Granger had asked a question that had already been discussed "The charms will prevent the Dementors from coming too close to the house and they'll last till beyond sun up won't they Bill?" But Bill remained silent and all eyes turned towards him.

"Bill, the charms will last won't they?" George asked, as Bill stood silently next to his father, both looking at each other as if asking who was to speak first,

"No" Bill said as he turned back towards the window and continued his vigil as George, Fred, Ron and Mr Granger protested.

"Bill isn't too sure" Mr Weasley said hurriedly as he moved closer to the table, "theoretically the charms should hold but Bill believes that the amount of Dementors present will cause extra strain on the charms and will weaken them"

"Weaken them?" Mr Granger said angrily "Are you telling me that the only thing that is keeping those-those Dementors from sucking out our souls could fail any minute?"

"Yes" Mr Weasley said sadly as Ginny stifled a whimper.

At Bill's cry Harry couldn't help but think what impeccable timing. It felt as though the whole of the Burrow shook, ornaments fell from their shelves, Mrs Weasley, Mrs Granger and Hermione screamed as the large windowpane that Bill was standing in front of shattered inwards with such tremendous force that Harry would have sworn that a Muggle jet had flown over the house. Bill's cry had been a mix of pain and alarm of the shattering window as he turned and threw himself to the ground, as had Mr Weasley and both twins. Harry found that the vibrations that reverberated through the house where so violent that he couldn't even stay in his seat. Ron toppled backwards off his chair while Mrs Weasley desperately pulled Ginny under the large kitchen table as picture frames, books and pans fell from the walls and ceiling, Harry, the twins and Hermione all took refuge under the table as well. Harry turned to look towards Mr Weasley and Bill, Bill was still lying flat on the ground, his arms covering his head as Mr Weasley did the same. It felt like an age before the house settled but in reality it had only been a few seconds.

"Is everyone ok?" Bill called as he lifted his head and looked around at his family, Harry saw that Bill's face was bleeding, besides several small cuts Bill's left check was cut very deeply but Bill acted as though nothing had happened, Harry guessed that injuries where commonplace to someone who worked as a curse breaker.

"Was that it?" Mr Granger asked frantically as he pulled his wife up off the floor "Was that the protection charms failing?"

"One of them" Bill said nonchalantly as he hurried to the table, helping his mother on to her feet "There are six in total that was probably the weakest one"

"Weakest?" Harry heard Ron sneer as he and Hermione climbed out from under the table and Ron offered Hermione his hand, but no sooner had everyone regained their feet then the house shook again this time, if at all possible, was more violent then the last. Hermione screamed as Ron pulled her back under the table, both colliding with Harry. Bill Pulled Mrs Weasley to the ground covering her head as this time plaster fell from the walls and ceiling. Ginny who hadn't even moved from the last shake grinned nervously at Harry as she knelt next to the twins and the quake quickly subsided.

The house was silent and no one moved, all of them fearing that the quakes would begin again as soon as someone dared stand up. But after awhile Mr Weasley announced that all was well and that the quakes had been due to the surged power of the weakest protection charms leaving the house.

The quakes continued through the night, each one was successively more violent then the last. After the third one hit Harry, Ginny, Ron the twins and Hermione had decided that the safest place was under the robust kitchen table and even after the quakes had subsided none left their new found sanctuary. Mr and Mrs Granger stood huddled together in a nearby alcove which was free from over hanging objects while Mr Weasley and Bill continued to stand near the now paneless window. Mrs Weasley had taken each shake as a personal insult and after each had subsided she would use her wand to re-tidy the kitchen. She had begun with Bill's wound which she carefully cleaned and had found a large plaster to cover the cut. At first seeing her son's deeply cut cheek Mrs Weasley had been extremely upset and proclaimed that Bill would need to see a specialist at St Mungo the wizarding hospital if he was to avoid permanent scaring, but Bill had just smiled and laughed. Harry got the impression that Bill quite liked the idea of having a scar. But Harry didn't find his scar any fun.

Harry's scar had been hurting all through the holidays, ever since his return from Hogwarts. Harry hadn't told anyone about it, not even Remus during his visits to privet drive. Some days it was worse then others, but it was always constant, a slight prickling, after awhile Harry had grown used to it but now, as the Burrow shook for the fourth time that night Harry could feel the prickling increase and Harry knew that Voldemort was happy.

The small village of Ottery St Catchpole slept knowing nothing of the dreadful fate that was beseeching one of their oldest residences and the village's outer fields. For the other residences of the tiny English village it had been just another ordinary summer's day. The farmers had milked their cows, tended their sheep, fed the chickens and began harvesting the first of the crops from the fields. The day had faded into evening and the evening was just as uneventful as the day. The animals where led to their shelters and the chickens where all cooped, as the farmers and their families ate their evening meals and later watched TV as the light slowly faded and the families headed to bed, ready to start the day afresh in the morning. But all the villager's where unaware of the danger that they themselves could soon be in.

If a villager happened to look towards the burrow they would have found nothing amiss, the house still stood on it's solitary grounds far on the outer edges of the village on a small hillock and showed no visible signs of anything being wrong,

But things where wrong at the burrow, grievously wrong, and only a slight darkening of the sky around the Weasley home signified this.

To any onlooker from the village that may have been tempted to look towards the strange misshaped house, this darkening could easily be thought away by a trick from the lack of light cast by the moon that was being obscured by cloud cover. But a closer inspection would have revealed that the darkening cloud wasn't really a cloud, not fully anyway. Within the darkness, shapes could be seen, solid shapes that formed figures of cloaked skeletal human creatures whose flesh was putrid and hung from their bones like slowly decaying corpses.

But none of the villages looked towards the Burrow and no one knew what the dark cloud held within its mists as the village slept. No one that was, apart for a large grey bird that flexed it's talons as its beak curled into a very human like smile. The bird knew that it's time of waiting was finally coming to an end as the burrow shook violently once more.

'Was it ever going to stop?' Harry thought as he shook his head freeing plaster that had fallen from the ceiling into his hair as he, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny all sat waiting under the burrows kitchen table. The tremors had been increasing in strength as each successive charm failed. Harry had lost count of how many times the burrow had been shaken, he could no longer remember whether it was four or five but Harry knew that when the sixth and final protection charm failed then everyone within the burrow would be in great danger.

Harry knew that he wasn't the only one thinking about what would happen when the final charm finally did cease to work. Harry had know Ron long enough to read his expressions sufficiently enough to know that Ron, like Harry and even the twins where contemplating the same thought. That the final charm to fail would be the worst and worse then that would be the horror of the Dementors and the kiss that they promised to deliver.

"How was America?" Ginny's hushed voice penetrated the silence as she spoke to Hermione as the shocks of the charm finally faded away.

"It was good" Hermione replied smiling in relief at having her mind taken off the present situation. "We stayed with daddy's friends in Massachusetts and we visited Salem quite frequently it's a very beautiful place-"

"Yeah, if you can see pass all that witch trial thing" Fred hissed from beside Harry as He, the twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all sat squashed together under the Burrow's kitchen table.

"It's terrible what they did to those muggles I know but-" Hermione continued,

"Muggles?" Harry asked his curiosity getting the better of him at Hermione's words

"You don't really think those Muggles killed actual witches do you Harry" Fred said his tone betraying his amusement at Harry's words

"It's a known fact that the so called witches of Salem where muggles, any real witch could have easily escaped their captors" George offered as an explanation

"It's rather ironic that Salem now holds America's magical training academy" Hermione continued "That's where we met Viktor-" at the mention of Krum's name Ron made a very audible grunt, which Hermione chose to ignore "- He was there with some other Quidditch stars as the guest speakers to a Quidditch summer camp."

"How very interesting" Ron growled sarcastically

"Yes actually it is" Hermione retorted "It was quite an honour for him and it was really nice to see him again and to catch up. I know we've been writing to each other but that doesn't compare to actually meting face to face. He's changed a lot since the last time we saw him, it must be all the training he's been doing. He was offered the position of Quidditch master at the American academy after he left Drumstrang but he turned it down. He said that one day he'd love to teach Quidditch to a new generation but at the moment he said he still has lots to learn himself."

"I bet he had no problems finding a club to play for" George said "Not if his skills at the world cup where anything to go by"

"He wasn't short of offers if that's what you mean" Hermione continued as Ron turned away from the conversation, which was quite a difficult thing to do under the table, But Hermione continued regardless "But he's had his heart set on playing for one club in particular. He's been a supported for years, despite their track record but it wasn't until this summer that his parents finally allowed him to accept the clubs contract. His parents weren't happy mind you-"

"How nice" Ron growled even though his back was still turned on Hermione

"Yes it is actually, Ronald" Hermione barked "It is nice; it means I may get to see more of him, seeing as the club is in England"

" England!" Ron cried as he quickly turned to look at Hermione and in doing so his large feet collided painfully with Harry's side "You mean Vicky's going to be moving here?"

"His name is Viktor and yes I suppose he would have to move to England" Hermione replied smugly as the point of her whole conversation finally sunk in to Ron. Harry watched his friends expression turn from shocked horror to an unsuccessful mask of faked indifference.

"I doubt he'd like it here" Ron said as he finally turned away from Hermione once more "He'll probably find it too cold and wet he'll want to leave before the month's end and the poor suckers at the club who hired him would have lost their money"

"I doubt that very much" Hermione scoffed "he spent seven years at Durmstrang remembers. Our winters would probably feel more like summer to him. Besides he says he's really excited about the prospect of playing for the club. He's really committed to the idea"

"Wonderful" Ron grumbled as Ginny rolled her eyes and the twins both sniggered

"So how is Krum?" Harry quickly said trying to defuse the situation that was slowly beginning to boil between his friends as Hermione glared at Ron. Harry had never fully understood why Ron had taken such a dislike towards Viktor Krum, a man who was only a few years older then themselves and whose Quidditch skills where legendary throughout the wizarding sporting world. Harry admired Krum's sporting ability and at one time so had Ron, but ever since Hermione had been Krum's date to the Yule ball in their fourth year Ron had taken a distinct dislike towards the talented young Bulgarian and Harry couldn't understand why. And at this particular moment Harry didn't care why, he had only spoken to elevate the tension that was forming under the table but as Hermione continued talking about Krum Harry could feel the tension growing.

"Viktor is well enough," Hermione replied civilly as she turned towards Harry "He asked after you Harry, and he's eager to meet you again"

"He is? Harry asked, taken slightly aback by Hermione's reply

"He asked how you where doing. So I told him what happened with-"

"You told him?"

"He was concerned about you"

"You told him?" Harry asked angrily "How much did you tell him?"

"Everything, He was concerned about you!" Hermione said feebly

"You told him everything?" Harry retorted savagely before he could stop himself "Did you tell him I killed my godfather or that I feel sickened every time I look in the mirror at this?" Harry said pulling his hand over his forehead to revel his scar"

"I-I told him you lost you Sirius" Hermione said in a small voice as she looked down at her hands and Ron, Ginny and the Twins stared at Harry in disbelief at his harsh words, but Harry didn't feel any regrets, he hardly felt anything any more.

"He asked me to send you his sympathies for your loss" Hermione said pathetically as she still looked away from Harry

"My loss?" Harry said darkly "You make it sound like I misplaced Sirius or something, I didn't lose him or forget where he was! He was killed! Murdered! And no amounts of sympathies are going to bring him back!"

"There's no need to take your anger out on Hermione, Harry!" Ron hissed through gritted teeth "She's just the messenger"

"And there's no point being angry at Viktor!" Hermione said angrily "He was just being civil and friendly! Which is more then can be said for you, Harry!" with that Hermione turned her back on him, which again was very difficult within the cramped space underneath the kitchen table.

The time began to pass once more and with it came the chimes of the small mantel clock in the kitchen, two o'clock passed into three o'clock, three into four and all the time Harry and the others just waited. The kitchen was dark and silent, Ginny had fallen asleep, her head resting on George's lap, Both Ron and Hermione where also slowly nodding off but the rest of the occupants of the Burrow's kitchen where all wide awake. Despite the darkness Harry could see the twins clearly and both where holding their wands tightly. The Grangers where still huddled together in the nearby alcove where Mrs Weasley had now joined them. Harry's eyes turned towards Mr Weasley and Bill who where both still standing near the shattered widow, holding their wands tightly in their hands as they looked out into the pitch black grounds. Through the darkness Harry could see the dried blood on Bill's shirt which had been made by the deep cut on his cheek from when the window had shattered and Harry wondered whether Mrs Weasley was right in saying that Bill would now have a permanent scar. At this thought Harry instinctively touched his own. Harry could feel the lighting bolt shape under his fingers it was his burden and his curse, it was this that had coursed him so much pain and suffering. It was this that had led to the death of Sirius and Harry, even though he tried not to, found himself thinking about his godfather.

A sound from outside drew Harry's attention. It was a sound that Harry had heard many times before, a deep hollow rasping sound, like someone trying to catch their breath. Harry looked towards the shattered window but couldn't see anything through the darkness beyond. Harry could feel the air around him slowly turning colder and Harry shivered slightly. At first he thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him, But Harry hadn't been the only one to hear the noise. Mr Weasley and Bill had heard it too. And slowly they moved backwards away from the window.

"What's going on?" Mr Granger said from the Alcove behind Harry but he was hushed into silence as Bill lowered himself to look under the table.

"Wake everyone up" he said softly to the twins, his voice betraying no sense of panic or urgency.

"Ginny, boys come here" Mrs Weasley called her voice low as she hurried to the table and helped Ginny out from under it and back towards the alcove at the back of the room as Fred, George and Ron hurried to their mothers side all them had their wands out and Hermione quickly hurried to her parents side as Mr Granger protectively pulled her towards himself and his wife.

"Harry" Bill hissed as he helped Harry out from under the table "Stay close to my family, I'm counting on you to take care of them" Bill whispered softly as he reassuringly squeezed Harry's shoulder and pointed him towards Mrs Weasley, who beckoned to Harry with open arms.

"Hush now" Mr Weasley called and at his harsh words everyone fell silent. The noise that Harry had first thought he had imagined had slowly magnified, and Harry knew that it wasn't due to the fact that the maker of the noise had increased it's volume but the that amount of makers had increased.

"The failing charms must have allowed them to come closer to the house" Mr Weasley said quietly.

"It isn't going to be long now" Bill said as he drew his wand to shoulder height and pointed it towards the window.

"Start thinking happy thoughts" George said as both twins followed their brother's example, and slowly a rumble could be heard as once more the house started to shake. But this time it was different. Instead of the house shuddering like it was being hit by an earth quake the walls of the burrow where literally shaking. Wobbling back and fourth like a ferocious wave was tearing up and down the insides of the stonework. The sounds of the Dementors rasping breaths grew in intensity and noise from the walls sounded like a thousand angry bees traped in a jar.

Mrs Granger whimpered in the darkness as she clung to her husband and pulled Hermione closer to her breast. Mrs Weasley held Ginny close too, holding her with one arm as she then placed her spare hand onto Harry's shoulder as the twins stood in front of the small group clustered around the alcove, their wands held rigidly in front of them. And as suddenly as it had all began the shaking and all the noises stopped. The house was plunged into a deathly silence which to Harry seemed to last for an age.

"Is-is that it?" Mr Granger voiced timidly but no sooner had he spoke then –

BANG! The noise was like a backfiring car going off inside the house, the walls and floor shook like it had done the five previous times but this time a soft buzz preceded the quake. Mrs Granger and Hermione screamed as they fell backwards into the wall, Fred yelp as Ron stumbled into him and Harry swore loudly as he was thrown forwards, his knee colliding painfully with the kitchens flagstone floor by the impact of the quake. Harry quickly realised that the soft buzzing sound belong to a pale orangey yellow light which quickly fell down all the walls of the Burrow.

"That's it!" Bill called quickly as he pulled his father to his feet "Everyone make ready!" but nothing happened. Harry could still hear the Dementors breathing close to the Burrows walls but they didn't enter,

"What are they waiting for?" Mrs Granger asked, her voice sounding slightly hysterical as she held Hermione close obstructing her daughter's wand hand,

"How are we supposed to know?" Ginny asked her voice betraying her fear and shock as Mrs Weasley quickly covered her daughter's mouth preventing her from speaking anymore.

"I don't know" Mr Weasley said tonelessly as he shook his head "Maybe-" But Harry didn't hear anymore, as the screaming started to fill his ears. It was louder then ever before, it was his mother, Lilly, pleading for her son life, Harry's life. Her screams where deafening magnified a hundred times inside his head, Harry knew that he too was screaming, he knew his mouth was open and that he had fallen once more to the floor as he pressed his hands tightly over his, but her screaming didn't stop, her pleading didn't stop and then a new voice was heard. A voice that Harry hadn't heard in over two months, a voice that Harry would never hear again.

"RUN!" the voice yelled at him urgently "Harry, take the prophecy grab Neville and run" it was Sirius! The last words that his godfather had ever said to him and as the screams of his mother faded to be replaced by his own screams as he relived the moment that Sirius died, as more screams could be heard.

"Run!"

"We'll hold them off!"

"Molly, get the children out of here!"

"Run Harry!"

"Help them"

"Run"

"Go! Take Harry and run! Save yourselves!"

The voices where ones that Harry knew, they where all around him, he could feel people pulling at him, shouting at him and slowly the screams of his mother and Sirius' dieing moments faded. He knew that he was running, or at least being pulled along as others ran,

"Snap out of it Harry" Fred yelled as he slapped Harry's face and Harry was suddenly aware of the things around him. He was no longer inside the kitchen of the Burrow; he was outside, out in the grounds, Ginny, Ron and the twins where with him. But Hermione and her parents, Bill and Mr and Mrs Weasley where nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Harry asked as he felt his wand still in his hand.

"We lost them!" Ron hissed as he helped Fred pull Harry across the grounds

"Dad and Bill where still in the house" Fred said "They said they'd hold the Dementors back so that we could all get away-"

"But there where too many of them" George cut in as they made their way across the dark grounds "Mum got us out of the house-"

"But I didn't see Hermione or her parents leave" Ron called as tears prickled his face and he looked over his shoulder at the house

"And- And mum was holding them off at the front door so that we could run" Ginny sobbed her face streaked with tears as she turned to look at Harry, as the small group fled across the field towards a small thicket of trees and bushes

"W-What are we going to do?" Harry asked feebly as the Twins led them into the thicket

"We need help" Fred said as he fell to the ground under a large bush

"We need the order" George said as he knelt next to his twin,

"No you can't!" Ginny wailed as both twins raised their wands into the air "If you summon the order then they'll be apperating into –into- a Dementor f-f-feeding ground"

"It's a risk we'll have to take!" Fred called angrily as both twins pointed their wands skywards and immediately a wisp of gold and red ribbons issued into the air and whizzed off into different directions through the sky.

"It'll be daylight soon" Ron commented his voice almost distant as he looked at the palling sky.

"We could stay here until it gets light" Fred said as he moved towards the edge of the bushes and looked out into the grounds. It was lighter in the thicket then at the burrow and Harry followed Fred's gaze. He could see nothing beyond the trees security but a thick darkness, but Harry knew that it wasn't an ordinary darkness it was being cast by the Dementors, and as his eyes adjusted to the dim light he could see the figures of the Dementors swarming the Burrow. There had to hundreds Harry thought, but their effects where limited at this distance. The screams inside his head had faded to almost nothing and Harry guessed that he, Ron, the twins and Ginny must be at least four hundred feet from the infested burrow. The Weasley's home looked quite small from the safety of the thicket and Harry couldn't help but wonder what had become of the others. Ron and Ginny's thoughts on the others was obvious, Ginny's eyes had grow red and puffy as George held her close and she tried to stifle the noise of her tears, Ron's head was hung low as he clutched his keens tightly to his chest. Harry felt sick.

'What would they do now?' Harry thought as he stared out towards the burrow, it could take hours for the order to arrive and the chances of anyone surviving long enough to be rescued was growing slimmer with every moment. Harry knew that he and the others had to get somewhere more secure, somewhere that was more defendable then the cover of the thicket. But Harry couldn't think the noises from the Burrow began to reach his ears Harry could hear the crash of glass, the rasping of the Dementors breath, a scream, the sound of hissing wind- Harry pricked his ears - suddenly listening intently at the sounds as he moved to the very edge of the thicket followed by both twins. The darkness around the burrow seemed to have lightened and Harry smiled slightly as a sudden flash of light from the rear of the burrow drew his attention.

"Was that-?" George asked but decided that he didn't want to be deigned this final hope, the flash of light could mean only one thing. That someone inside the burrow still lived, someone that was casting a very strong Patronus Charm.

"Hermione!" Ron called from behind Harry, but Harry knew that despite their friend's ability at having produced a Patronus Charm at Hogwarts she wouldn't have been able to have produced one that could have warded off the amount of Dementors that where plaguing the burrow.

"It's Bill!" Ginny called excitedly as a rush of feet suddenly erupted behind Harry, as he and the twins quickly turned around to see that both Ron and Ginny had hurried out the other side of the thicket's cover,

"Come back!" Fred called as he, George and Harry followed but none of them reached the edge of the thicket before they stopped.

"So this is where you've been hiding" a familiar voice hissed as Bill ducked under the lower branches of the trees with Ginny clinging tightly to his arm

"I knew you'd be ok" Fred lied gleefully as Ron ducked the lower branches followed by-

"Hermione!" Harry called in sudden surprise at seeing her "I thought that you where- are you ok?"

"Y-yes I think so" Hermione said as she struggled to show a smile

"Where's mum?" Bill asked as he looked around the group his tone betraying the fact that he was unsure as to whether he really wanted the answer

"We don't know" George answered feebly

"We where attacked as we left the house-" Fred added needlessly as both twins hung their heads

"She told us to run" Ron added his voice full of pain "and we did, we left her, we just ran, I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Bill said firmly as he squeezed his youngest brother's shoulder before he flashed them a smile "its ok, mums tougher then we giver her credit for, she raised us lot didn't she, there's no way she'll let a bunch of Dementors push her around" Ron smiled faintly at Bill's words

"but-" Ginny ventured before Bill cut her off

"She'll be ok" Bill said reassuringly as smiled at his sister who still hung to his arm

"Did dad get out?" George asked

"I-I don't know?" Bill shrugged as he shook his head "It was chaos inside I- I've never seen so many Dementors-"

"You did all you could" Hermione voiced softly as she placed a hand onto Bill's arm before she spoke to the others "Bill found me outside, m-mummy and daddy followed after Mrs Weasley but we where separated when they attacked I tried to cast my Patronus but it wasn't strong enough, Bill was the one that rescued Me." she said as she looked towards Bill "If it wasn't for you I'd be worse then dead, Thank you". Bill smiled weakly in acknowledgement

"So what now?" Ron asked "Do we look for the others"

"No!" Bill answered harshly "there's nothing you can do, you need to get away from here, you need to find somewhere safe or at least a stronger hiding place then this"

"Hiding place?" Fred cried "Mum and dad's out there with those things and you want us to hide?"

"I know it sounds selfish but that's what you have to do"

"You mean we?" George asked as he picked up on Bill's deliberate use of words

"No, I mean you, all of you" Bill said as he gently loosened Ginny's grip "Your right that Mum, dad and the Grangers need help but not at the cost of all you-"

"No!" both twins, Ginny and Ron pleaded in unison but Bill hushed them

"Head to dad's old garage, its further away from the Burrow then the other out buildings so I doubt the Dementors have bothered with it. It's also made of brick and there's only one way in so it should be easy to defend" Bill said quickly as high pitched screams echoed across the grounds and everyone immediately turned towards the direction of the noise to see that the Dementors had finally given up on the burrow and where heading directly towards the thicket.

"Go now!" Bill urged as he pushed Harry towards the twins "Go! I'll hold them back!" and with that Bill ran from the cover of the thicket followed by pleads and screams from his siblings.

"Come on!" Hermione called as she pulled on Harry's sleeve and the group finally broke the cover of the thicket.

"This way!" George called leading the way as he pulled on Ginny's hand and the others followed him across the open ground "there's a secret passage through the corner of the garden wall it's the quickest route to the garage!"

****

"BILL!" Harry heard Fred yell beside him as he came to a stop, turning Harry saw that as they rounded the thicket they could see Bill as a horde of Dementors where swiftly approaching him as he still held back the large group that had initially headed towards the thicket. But Fred's shout hadn't been one of horror it had been a warning as Bill hadn't seen the new Dementors and it was now too late.

Bill's patronus although fully formed into the shape of a large eagle was no match for amount of Dementors that had rushed him, they where quickly overwhelming him and as Bill forced more of his last strength into keeping the eagle formed Harry knew from bitter experience that Bill was slowly being affected by the hidden horrors that maybe lurking in within his memories.

"RUN!" Bill called his voice as weak as his slowly fading guardian "Ron, Harry Ginny please run!" Bill pleaded and Harry was suddenly aware that the others had stop running too. As more Dementors glided across the grounds and slowly Harry could hear the screaming once more.

"We can't just leave you!" George's voice called as he held his wand high

"BILL!" Ginny called as George held her back "BILL!"

"Harry you have to do something!" Ron demanded

"What?" Harry said in shock as he tried to fight back the screams that where slowly filling his ears

"Stay here!" George demanded of Ginny as he pushed her towards Harry, Ron and Hermione as finally Bill's patronus shield failed and the twins rushed forwards

"Expecto Patronum!" They roared as they rushed, forwards casting their small and feeble monkey patronoses that where more mist then real forms as they struggled to stay formed

"Harry Please!" Ron yelled in disappear you have to help them! You've done it before I know you have you can do it again, Harry please!"

"I'll try" Harry called as he held his wand tightly and he pointed it after the twins and he tried to regain his happiest memory. But it wouldn't come, he tried to think of the time in his third year when Sirius had suggested that he could one day live with him but all his memories of his godfather where tainted by the events in the ministry. The harder Harry tried to concentrate on a happy memory the more difficult Harry found it to be. And the screams of his mother where still increasing as she pleaded for Harry's life and Sirius begged Harry to leave the ministry.

"Hurry, Harry, do it!" Ron yelled as he Ginny and Hermione began to shiver as the air turned cold

"I-I-can't" Harry called feebly "I-I-can't"

"Harry help them!" Ginny begged as Hermione screamed and the twins rushed headlong towards the blackness that was the mass of Dementors as a long pain filled scream emanated from the mass of blackness that now obscured where Bill had been

"NO!" Ron yelled in disappear as the scream was suddenly stifled

"Harry please do something!" Hermione begged but he couldn't, without a happy memory the charm was useless, Harry was useless he couldn't help. And he froze, the cries of both his mother and Sirius where ringing through his ears, as they mixed with those of Hermione's, Ginny's and Ron's pleads for help and cold hard rasping breaths of the Dementors as they came closer and the world slowed, and began to freeze as the sky's weak greyish light darkened and Harry suddenly realised that soon his previous thoughts about Dementor kiss victims would soon be answered as the Dementors moved closer. Harry couldn't move, his wand arm was still stretched out In front of him, uselessly holding onto the wand that he hadn't even used as Sirius's ring glistened in the light and a solitary Dementor drew closer. It where several feet away from Harry now even though the screams inside his head once more began to increase Harry couldn't help but wonder why, when there was no light want so ever, that Sirius's ring was glowing. But the ring was more then glowing, it was singing. A strange high-pitched sound emanated from the ring as its glow quickly intensified until a sharp burst of light pulsed from it and yet another scream filled Harry's ears. But this scream wasn't human and Harry immediately knew that the light from the ring had coursed the Dementor pain as it quickly backed away from Harry and the others and the screaming in Harry's ears receded

"What-?" Harry heard Ron utter from his side but before Harry could explain that he too had no idea what had just happened a blinding light burst from the direction of the burrow, it was so powerful that it made them all recoil from the intensity of the it and the wind that resided within it's wake as it raced across the ground and struck Harry and the others with so much energy that it threw them to the ground with tremendous force as a rushing wind wiped at them and kept them pressed on the damp grass. As the light filled the sky and burned heavily onto his skin Harry heard the air fill with more of the unearthly screams. They where high pitched screeches deafening cries that were filled with pain and anger, Harry and the others tried desperately to cover their ears at the same time as shielding their eyes and in desperation Harry buried his head in the dirt as he pulled his arms over this head and Ron and the others followed suit. But as quickly as the brilliant light had began it faded and silence fall on them. Or at least Harry thought it had, opening his eyes Harry could barely see Ron who had been closest to him but as his sight slowly recovered from the burning light that had imprinted itself onto his vision Harry could see that Ron was talking, his friends lips where moving but Harry couldn't heard any sounds, as a ringing echoed in his ears,

"-HIND YOU HARRY!" Harry finally heard Ron yell as his hearing suddenly came back and Ron frantically pointed behind him. Quickly turning to look over his shoulder, towards the Burrow Harry saw a sight that was completely impossible.

Harry looked in awe as he struggled to understand what had just happened, and what he was now seeing. Standing in front of him his back towards them, was a figure that Harry instantly recognised, it was different, very different but yet very much alike and Harry smiled as he looked upon the huge bear like frame of Padfoot; Sirius Blacks, Harry's god fathers animagus form.

"Sirius!" Harry called struggling to regain his feet, as he looked at the form of Padfoot that now instead of being huge and jet black and was now huge and snow white. Harry didn't understand. He also didn't care, and he smiled, Sirius was alive! They had all been wrong and now Sirius had proven that Harry had been right. His godfather was alive! But as soon as that happy thought entered Harry's head then it was dashed away as the white Patfoot vanished.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled frantically but his calls for his godfathers return where cut short by Ginny's scream

"Bill!" Ginny screamed as she hurried across the grounds towards her brother who was laid motionless on the ground But George grabbed her and prevented her from going any closer and Harry suddenly realised that the Burrow's grounds where Dementor free, the blackness had all but gone and the first of the morning rays where shining through the cloudless morning canopy. They had made it, some how they had made it. But as the sound of Ginny's tears echoed through the air as George held her tightly as he Fred and Ron looked upon their eldest brother, Harry realised that his survival had been paid with a very heavy price.

"What did you think you where doing boy?" a voice yelled from the direction of the burrow as Harry reluctantly looked towards the speaker to see with complete horror and amazement that the voice belonged to the dark cloaked figure that he had seen both outside four privet drive and in the shadows of the woods near the burrow. Harry was momentarily stunned by the fact that the voice was female.

"Where you wanting to be kissed?" The cloaked woman asked harshly as Hermione gasped at the sight of the woman, as she walked, almost casually towards Bill, her wand aimed directly at Fred and George.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione cried as she dashed towards Bill her wand pointing at the woman "Ron it's the watcher! This is the mysterious figure Harry told us about! The deatheater that's been following him!"

"Deatheater!" the twins called in shock as they raised their wands towards the strange woman

"You'll never take him!" Ginny yelled as she pointed her wand tip at the woman

"Don't be foolish" the strange woman replied in a soft voice that was tinged with a slight amusement as she dressed them all "If I wanted to you'd have all been dead by now" Harry looked towards Hermione, who out of all of them gathered around Bill was the only one that at the woman's words had lowered her wand,

"She's right Harry" Hermione hissed "it takes a really strong wizard to cast a light charm that powerful"

"Stand back" the woman demanded of Fred, who was the closet to her as he quickly obeyed as she moved closer to Bill and kneeled next to him placing her two middle fingers on the side of his throat, It felt like an age pasted as Harry and the others waited looking at the strange cloaked woman, the cloak's hood obscured her face and all Harry could see of her from the blackness of the thick heavy material was soft pale hands one holding her long black wand pointed at them and then other hand resting gently on Bill's neck.

"What are you doing?" Ron called as he looked down on the woman

"No" Ginny said shaking "please no"

"He's alive" the woman said in a softer voice as collectively Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny released their breath that they hadn't even known they where holding.

"He's very weak though" the woman continued "He'll need medical attention straight away. Those Dementors took a lot out of him. And you two where foolish if you think that you could have helped him" she reprimanded the twins as though they where naughty school boys and she was a Hogwarts professor.

"Foolish but brave" she said in a gentler tone that Harry found strangely pleasing,

"You saw what happened?" Hermione asked savagely and Harry whished that she hadn't

"Yes" the woman replied as she stood

"That's what we do. Could I borrow this for a second?" The woman asked the latter part to Ron and before he could reply she pulled his wand from his hand pointed it towards the sky and a stream of coloured ribbons issued out, Harry was instantly reminded of what the twins had done early when they had decide to call the order, but instead of being red and gold these ribbons looked to be made of silver. Harry watched and as silver thread like colours shot up into the air as they formed the shape of a reared stag before they streaked across the sky, and faded from sight.

"Thanks" The woman said as she tossed Ron's wand back which he caught and then through nervous dropped

"Some people will be coming soon so don't be alarmed" She said as she knelt once more next to Bill pulling her heavy hood further down over her face "I'll take him to St Mungo's, he'll be safe there and your parents are in the house" with that there was a loud Crack as both Bill and the woman vanished.


End file.
